NUEVOS CAMBIOS
by Megara Cromwell Hale
Summary: Secuela de Todo Cambio.Tres años después de la partida de Edward y Rosalie,vuelven a reencontrarse en Los Ángeles con Emmett y Bella.Aunque las cosas cambiaron considerablemente,Edward esta casado y esperando un hijo; Rosalie tuvo un hijo de Emmett pero se lo oculto a todos.¿Que pasara cuando Emmett se encuentre con el hijo de Rose?¿Que sucederá con Edward al volver a ver a Bella?
1. Prefacio

En una amplia cocina se encuentra una bella mujer preparando un pastel.

En la joven, de tez muy blanca, cabellos oscuros que caen en cascada de ondas y ojos azulados se puede distinguir una alianza de oro puro en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

- Hola, hay alguien en casa – se escucha el ruido de la puerta de entrada y la voz de una mujer.

- Rose, estoy en la cocina – contesta la joven de la alianza.

- que rico huele – habla Rosalie entrando en la cocina y yendo a saludar a la muchacha.

- Quise cocinar un postre para la cena, y Margaret salió a hacer las compras junto con tu hijo Tom. –

- pues yo creo que va a estar delicioso ese pastel, y espero que Tom no le haga comprar frituras y chocolates – dijo Rose sonriendo.

- eso espero – igualmente sonrió la joven. - ¿sabes algo de tu hermano?

- la verdad que no, sabes cómo es Edward de seguro se quedo más horas en la clínica.

- mi esposo no sería mi esposo sino tendría esa adoración por los niños. –

- cuando nazca mi hermoso sobrino Edward tendrá adoración absoluta por él – sonrió Rose acariciando el vientre de la mujer.

.

.

.

Bella y Alice estaban en el centro comercial haciendo compras para el viaje de Alice y Jasper. Ellos se habían casado hace casi un año, a Jasper le ofrecieron un empleo en Londres e iban a instalarse allí por un tiempo.

- ¿Vas a seguir a Emmett? – la increpo Ali a su hermana.

- tú te vas a Londres con Jasper, papá y Esme se fueron a vivir a Alaska. No me queda otra que seguir al grandulón – rio Bella.

- allí pueden cruzarse a los Evenson –

- sería una gran casualidad. Los Ángeles son grandes, es imposible encontrarnos. – se trato de convencer Bella.

- ¿a quién quieres engañar Bella? Tu deseas volver a encontrarte con Edward, es mas juraría que lo buscarías a propósito – la regaño Alice.

- sabes que lo sigo amando como el primer momento, no puedo ni quiero olvidarlo; todavía tengo… esperanzas – finalizo Bella

- Piensa en nuestro hermano Bell

- porque pienso en él es que lo voy a acompañar a Los Ángeles y voy a evitar que se reencuentre con Rosalie. A pesar de lo que dice, sé que tampoco puede olvidarla, por más que este con Heidi, Rosalie es el amor de su vida, como Edward de la mía…

.

.

.


	2. Viajes

CAPITULO 1.

VIAJES

**(Emmett)**

Alice y Jasper están terminando de preparar sus cosas para la mudanza a Londres, antes van a pasar por Alaska para despedirse de Esme y Carlisle.

En cuanto a Bella y a mí, estábamos preparando nuestras cosas para la mudanza a Los Ángeles. Yo estaba muy entusiasmado y ansioso, todos creían que era por el trabajo que me ofrecieron allí en el gran buffet de abogados, pero la verdad es que deseaba encontrarme a Rose, a pesar de que pasaron más de tres años la sigo amando y sé que algún día vamos a volver a estar juntos.

A veces me molesta pensar así, porque ahora estoy saliendo con Heidi, es una buena chica pero no estoy enamorado de ella. A pesar que quise sacarme a Rosalie del corazón jamás pude, ella sigue muy presente en mí. Igual las cosas con Heidi no son muy formales, si bien mis hermanas la conocen jamás la presente como mi novia, incluso jamás hable de ella con Carlisle. Ella iba a quedarse en Forks, así que íbamos a vernos solo los fines de semanas.

El lunes por la mañana temprano acompaños a Alice y mi cuñado al aeropuerto para que abordaran el avión. Nos costó mucho despedirnos de la pequeña duende, nunca estuvimos separados mucho tiempo, pero ella debía acompañar a su marido.

En cuanto a Bella y a mí, nuestro vuelo a Los Ángeles salía el miércoles por la tarde, yo iba aprovechar lo que restaba del lunes y todo el martes en estar con Heidi; Bell tenía que terminar de preparar sus cosas.

- Voy a extrañarlos – rompió el hielo Bella de camino a casa.

- Yo igual, Jasper es el hermano varón que nunca tuve – dije nostálgico.

- ya quiero que nos vayamos a L.A –

- yo también hermanita, estoy muy entusiasmado. – sonreí

.

.

.

**(Bella)**

- Yo también hermanita, estoy muy entusiasmado – sonrió el grandulón.

A pesar de las palabras de Alice, estoy segura que Emmett también quiere ir a L.A para buscar a Rose. Heidi era hermosa, inteligente y buena chica pero para Emmett nadie era comparable con su Rosalie.

A veces pienso que mi Edward se fue, se alejo de mi lado por su hermana, yo jamás le caí bien a ella y estoy segura que le hablaba mal de mí a su hermano, siempre tuvo mucha influencia sobre Edward. Él me dejo para seguir a su "adorada" hermana. Y aun así, quiero a Rosalie como cuñada, como hermana incluso; también tengo esperanzas de que nos llevemos bien.

Desde que se fueron hace tres años, nunca más supimos nada de ellos.

Al principio Esme hablaba con Edward una vez por semana, luego una vez por mes. Hasta que él no le contesto mas. En las últimas conversaciones que tuvieron Esme termina llorando, al parecer Edward y Rosalie la culpaban a ella por arruinar su familia y sus vidas. Jasper cuando veía mal a su madre quería ir a Los Ángeles a golpear a Edward, él decía que era obvio que Rosalie le lavo el cerebro; Edward jamás pensaría así.

Lo último que supimos de ellos fue hace poco más de dos años atrás, terminaron sus estudios e ingresaron en la universidad, Edward a estudiar medicina y Rosalie diseño grafico. Fue lo único que le conto Edward a su madre, después de ello no atendió mas los llamados de Esme.

Alice también estudio diseño grafico al igual que Rosalie, Jasper estudio arquitectura, Emmett abogacía, y yo estudie literatura con orientación en griego.

…

2 días después…

- ¿lista para abordar pequeña? – me pregunto divertido mi hermano

- preparadísima grandote – respondí en el mismo tono divertido que el uso.

- intuyo que este viaje nos va a hacer bien a ambos – sonrió.

- ojala hermanito, tengo muchas expectativas – confesé sin dar más explicaciones.

.

.

.


	3. Hijos

CAPITULO 2.

HIJOS

**(Rosalie)**

- Mamá – escuche unos grititos llamándome desde el cuarto de baño. – Mamá.

- Ya voy Tom, espera un momento Cariño. – yo estaba en el dormitorio preparando su pijama. - ¿Ya quieres salir? – mi pequeño asintió y me tiro los brazitos para que lo alzara, tome la toalla y lo rodee con ella y lo lleve hasta la cama donde había dejado su ropa.

- yo me cambio solito má, soy grande ya – me dijo tiernamente, yo sonreí

- bueno nene grande, mientras vos te cambias yo voy a la cocina a buscar unas galletas ¿sí? – mi bebe asintió.

Salí del cuarto y baje las escaleras hasta la cocina, me lleve la sorpresa de encontrar a mi amado hermano sirviendo dos vasos de agua.

- ¿Qué se le antoja a Tom la noche de hoy? – me pregunta entre risas Edward, claro mi hijo todas las noches quería comer algo diferente antes de dormir, y yo siempre bajaba a buscar algo en la cocina para él y de paso para mí.

- galletas – me uní a sus risas. – pero ahora tu también vas a bajar todas las noches por antojo de tu mujer y dentro de 8 meses de tu hijo también.

- y soy feliz con eso. –

- un hijo es lo más maravilloso que puede pasarte en la vida Edward –

- lo sé, y tuve mucho de practica con el pequeño Tom – Edward no comprendía como nunca conté que Emmett era el padre, pero apoyo mi decisión y me cubrió en todo.

Mi padre Charles supo la verdad de un principio, comprendió mis razones y no conto nada. En cuanto a Esme, Edward nunca le conto que yo estaba embarazada. Y con Jasper nunca más hablamos.

Charles, resulto ser un buen padre al final de todo. Nos consintió en todo y jamás nos hizo faltar nada, cuando Edward se caso no quiso que se mude, Renata estuvo encantada de vivir con nosotros. Aunque mi padre está de viaje continuamente, cuando está en casa pasa todo el tiempo jugando y malcriando a su nieto, y compartiendo momentos con Edward y conmigo.

Edward conoció a Renata unos pocos meses después de que llegamos de Forks, su familia se mudo a unas cuadras de nuestra residencia. A mí me cayó bien de entrada, y a Edward le gusto desde un primer momento. Recuerdo que ya el primer día la invito a salir. Y al mes ya formalizaron su noviazgo. Su relación fue muy rápida, al año se casaron. Y ahora están esperando su primer hijo, mi sobrino. Tom está entusiasmado con la idea de un primito con quien jugar.

- revélame tus pensamientos – llamo mi atención Edward

- me colgué recordando lo que vivimos cuando volvimos de Forks – reí

- estuve hablándote como por unos 10 minutos y tu completamente distraída. – bromeo mi hermano menor.

- ¿te arrepentiste en algún momento de seguirme y dejarla? – nunca habíamos hablado de ello y no volvimos a nombrar a Isabella y a Emmett.

- No. – hablo firmemente y seguro. – volvería a ser lo mismo, estoy felizmente casado y esperando un hijo, jamás cambiaria eso.

- ¿te pusiste a pensar que harías se volvieras a verla? – cuestione

- prefiero ni siquiera imaginarlo – hablo mas apenado Edward. – Ahora es mi turno de las preguntas – rio malévolamente - ¿te arrepentiste en algún momento de irte o por lo menos de privar a Emmett de su paternidad?

- No – dije muy segura – Tom es solo mío y punto. Soy feliz así, solo con mi bebé. Me cuesta responderle cuando me pregunta por su padre, me duele mentirle diciéndole que su papá murió pero es peor la verdad. Él me odiaría y yo no podría soportarlo.

- ¿te pusiste a pensar que harías si volvieras a verlo? – no pude evitar reír por su imitación de pregunta

- por mi bien y el de mi hijo espero no volver a encontrarlo, a pesar que pasaron los años no sé como reaccionaria mi corazón al enfrentarlo nuevamente. Sabes que siempre tuve mucha confusión respecto a él y eso jamás va a cambiar. – Edward se acerco y me abrazo fuertemente. Sin dudas era el mejor hermano que alguien pudiera tener.

.

.

.

**(Edward)**

- mi amor tardaste mucho – dijo mi hermosa esposa cuando entre en la habitación con los vasos de agua.

- me entretuve hablando con Rose – sonreí y me acerque a ella dándole un tierno beso. - ¿Cómo están mis dos grandes amores?

- excelente, muy felices de tenerte como esposo y padre. –

Me quede pensando en la pregunta de Rose; no sé como actuaria o como reaccionaria ante la presencia de Bella. Ni siquiera sé si sigo sintiendo algo por ella. Desde que volví a pisar Los Ángeles me prometí a mi mismo no pensar de nuevo en ella, y lo cumplí hasta el día de hoy que Rosalie me hizo recordarla. Al conocer a Renata todo mejoro en mi vida, y para mi suerte se llevo estupendo con mi padre y mi hermana desde un primer momento. La verdad que me gusto de un primer momento pero no fue el mismo flechazo que sentí al conocer por primera vez a Bella, claro esto me doy cuenta recién ahora. Pero aun así ahora estaba seguro que amaba a mi esposa, y no la cambiaría ni por Bella, menos ahora que estábamos esperando un hijo.

Yo iba a tener un hijo, un bebé. Realmente lo deseaba mucho, con la llegada de Tom descubrí cuanto me gustaban los niños. Y ahora iba a tener uno propio, al que iba a cuidar, enseñar y querer por sobre todo.

Con Renata deseábamos que fuera varón, claro que Tom también quería que sea niño para jugar con él. Rosalie y mi padre quería que fuese niña.

Todos estábamos ansiosos y emocionados con la llegada del nuevo bebé…

.

.

.


	4. Tom

CAPITULO 3.

TOM

**(Emmett)**

Apenas llegamos al nuevo apartamento con Bella nos ocupamos de desempacar todo y acomodar nuestras cosas.

Mañana a primera hora debo presentarme al buffet, tengo la entrevista final con el Señor Vulturi, va a asignarme mi oficina y mis primeros trabajos. Mi hermanita quiere buscar empleo también, aunque claro que ya le dije que no es necesario, pero es tan testaruda.

- voy a pedir pizza para la cena – grite desde el piso de arriba para que Bella me escuchara.

.

Al otro día me desperté temprano, tome un baño, bebí un poco de café y me dirigí al estudio de abogados.

Quedaba enfrente de una plaza, era un lugar muy bonito y tranquilo. Entre al edificio, era muy grande y formal. Subí hasta el 6to piso, me encontré con el señor Vulturi.

- Emmett Cullen ¿cierto? – me saludo estrechando mi mano.

- el mismo. Es un gusto conocerlo señor Vulturi. –

- por favor llámame Marco.

Me explico todo, y me acompaño hasta mi nueva oficina. Afuera estaba la que iba a ser mi secretaria, era rubia de cabello rizado; nada que me llamara la atención.

- Cullen, ella es Chelsea Vulturi, mi sobrina y tu nueva secretaria – la chica me sonrió amablemente y estrechamos la mano.

Me pase toda la mañana acomodando mis cosas y organizando mis horarios. Tenía la hora del almuerzo libre y cuando volviera iba a comenzar a leer los casos que me asignaron.

Pensé en ir a almorzar en el restaurante de la esquina, pero volví a ver la plaza y preferí ir allí a sentarme un rato y tomar aire libre.

Había algunos niños corriendo, otros caminando de la mano de sus padres, en el frente del otro lado de la plaza había un jardín de infantes. Nunca me llamaron la atención los niños, pero por alguna razón me agradaba estar ahí, viéndolos. Me hacia feliz, verlos contentos.

En eso se acerco a mí una adorable niña.

- hola – hablo dulcemente – me llamo Violeta. ¿Tu quien eres? Nunca antes te vi, y por acá siempre anda la misma gente – hablo muy rápidamente pero aun así pude entenderla.

- Hola, yo soy Emmett. Me mude hace poco – le sonreí, y ella igual. Era muy tierna.

- Violeta no molestes a la gente – la reprendió un niño de su misma edad caminando hacia nosotros. Era el niño más hermoso que vi, me hacia recordar a mi cuando era pequeño, y a Rose… Me hacia acordar a mi Rose…

- no lo estoy molestando ¿verdad? – dijo Violeta haciendo un carita irresistible.

- claro que no, nos estábamos presentando. Yo soy Emmett – dije extendiéndole la mano y el la estrecho, el contacto con ese niño me hizo estremecer por un segundo.

-Tom – dijo simplemente. En eso apareció una hermosa mujer de tez blanca, cabello oscuro largo y ojos azules, muy bonita hacia nosotros.

- niños no sean irrespetuosos – hablo dulcemente.

- son maravillosos los pequeños, para nada molestan. –sonreí mostrando mis hoyuelos y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

- Violeta lo estaba molestando tía, no yo. Soy nene bueno – se excuso Tom, lo cual hizo que yo riera.

- ninguno me molestaba. Ellos vinieron a preguntarme quien soy, ya que siempre ven la misma gente – le explique

- y así es, por acá siempre pasan los mismos, y más en horarios de clases.

- A propósito, soy Emmett recién mudado- ella rio y estrecho mi mano.

- Renata – se presento. - ¿Por qué decidiste mudarte a Los Ángeles Emmett?

- me ofrecieron un empleo en el estudio de abogados de aquí. – le comente

- entonces debes ser un gran abogado, para que aquí te tomen. Me dijeron que es difícil entrar a trabajar con Vulturi.

- pues eso dicen, pero a mí se me hizo un señor simpático.

- tía es hora de entrar – el pequeño Tom capto nuestra atención.

- si bebé, vamos – lo tomo de la mano. Los niños se despidieron de mí, y se dirigieron a la entrada del jardín.

.

Desde ese día en mas en mi hora de almuerzo, iba a la plaza a charlar y jugar un rato con Tom, teníamos una especie de lazo especial; lo quería. Renata no fue más, la empleada Margaret, era quien lo llevaba al colegio.

Tom me conto que era su tía porque estaba casada con su tío quien era el hermano de su mamá. Y que como estaba embarazada, se me pasaba en la casa todo el tiempo para prevenir inconvenientes.

Me gustaba tanto jugar y hablar con Tom, era un niño muy inteligente, y travieso. Hacia las mismas bromas que yo. Era genial.


	5. Reencuentro

CAPITULO 4.

REENCUENTRO

**(Bella)**

Ya hacia un mes de que nos mudamos, el grandulón aprovecho este fin de semana para ir a Forks a visitar a Heidi. Y yo me quede sola en L.A

Aproveche esta tarde para ir a recorrer el lugar, salir a pasear un poco y hacer unas compras.

También hable por teléfono con Alice, la extrañaba tanto. Me conto que se encontraban perfectamente y que pronto iban a comenzar a buscarme un sobrinito. Quería un sobrino, sería tan lindo tener a alguien a quien consentir en todo.

- disculpe señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? Esta muy pálida – un hombre de mediana edad se acerco hasta mi muy preocupado.

- sí, es mi color habitual. Pero estoy bien, gracias - respondí cordialmente.

- ¿segura? Mi hijo es doctor, podría atenderla. –me ofreció

- de en serio, no hay problema – le agradecí.

- Hijo, esta muchacha está muy pálida, no creo que este bien. ¿Podrías asegurarte? – el hombre le hablo a un joven que se posiciono atrás mío. Voltee a verlo, y enmudecí.

- ¿Bella eres tú? – me pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Yo seguía sin reaccionar, Edward, Edward estaba enfrente de mí. Después de tres largos años, volví a verlo. En eso recordé que estaba su padre, tenía que decir algo, no podía quedar como una idiota.

- Si, Edward. – qué hermoso era volver a decir su nombre otra vez.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? – pregunto en un tono bastante molesto a mi parecer. En eso el padre tosió, supongo que a propósito para captar nuestra atención. – ah cierto, padre ella es Isabella Cullen, la hija menor del esposo de Esme. – me presento ante su padre, me molesto que allá llamado Esme a su madre, y también que no me presento como su ex novia o algo así. – Bella, él es Charles Evenson, mi padre. – estrechamos las manos y la verdad que yo seguía bastante aturdida.

- Bella, Bella… -escuche llamarme a Edward pero yo seguía sin reaccionar – ¿estás bien? – asentí levemente. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- a Emmett le ofrecieron un empleo aquí, y pues me vine con él. – explique lo mas que pude.

- así que Emmett también esta acá.

- pues sí, pero justo en este momento volvió a Forks a hacer unos trámites – no sé porque estoy tratando a Heidi de trámite, pero no podía decirle la verdad a Edward, él se lo contaría a Rosalie, y si el grandulón se entera que su amada se entero que él tiene novia por mi boca, me asesinaría.

- bien, mándale mis saludos cuando lo veas. – él se estaba despidiendo de mi tan rápido, no quería que se fuese.

- ¿Rosalie? ¿Cómo esta? – pregunte rápidamente para detenerlos unos minutos más.

- bien. Tenemos que irnos. Chau Bella – se despidió de mi sin siquiera darme la mano. Tan frio y distante. Este no era el Edward que conocí, no era mi Edward. Claramente ese era el problema

.

.

.

**(Edward)**

Es imposible, no pude volver a cruzármela; menos en este momento de mi vida. Debo ignorar por completo este reencuentro. Ni siquiera debo mencionar a Rose, que Emmett está aquí también. Se pondrá como loca y se querrá ir al Amazonas con Tom. Lo mejor es dejar que las cosas sigan como están.

Vamos Edward no puede influenciarte mucho el volver a verla.

Estoy casado.

Soy feliz.

Estoy esperando un hijo con Renata.

Soy feliz.

No quieres a Bella.

Quieres a tu esposa.

Ya olvidaste a Bella.

Claro que la olvide, cuando no la veía. ¿A quién quiero engañar? La sigo queriendo.

.

.

.


	6. Compromiso

CAPITULO 5.

COMPROMISO

**(Rosalie)**

Note un cambio en Edward, desde hace unos días estaba extraño; estaba un poco preocupada pero cuando le pregunte me negó problema alguna y dijo que se encontraba bien. Tal vez esté pensando en Isabella. O dude de su amor por Renata. Ya iba a intentar volver a hablar con él.

- señora Evenson su novio esta en sala de espera – me informo la secretaria por teléfono – hágalo pasar Jane.

- ¿mucho trabajo cariño? – me pregunto mi novio entrando en mi oficina.

- mucho estrés mejor dicho – reí y él se acerco a mí para besarme.

- Pasaba para informarte que reserve un restaurante para que cenemos en la noche – me rebelo.

- Demetri sabes que no puedo, debo cuidar a Tom. – me excuse, la verdad que era un hombre muy compresivo, siempre soportaba mis desplantes por cuidar a Tom; ellos se llevaban muy bien, Demetri siempre me decía que lo quería como si fuese su propio hijo.

- lo sé, y por eso hable con tu hermano y tu cuñada para que lo cuiden solo por esta noche – me convenció dándome otro beso.

Me volví a encontrar con Demetri un año después que me volví a Los Ángeles, él vino a estudiar aquí y así nos reencontramos, y le di una oportunidad. No voy a mentirme a mi misma diciendo que estoy completamente enamorada, pero me gusta demasiado y lo quiero mucho.

.

.

.

**(Emmett)**

- no sabes lo adorable que es Tom, hoy le hizo una broma a Violeta y no pude parar de reírme en todo el día. Es un niño tan encantador. De enserio Bella deberías conocerlo – le contaba a mi hermana.

- Emmett, no lo he visto todavía pero como te la pasas hablando de él creo que lo conozco de toda mi vida – rio ella y yo rodee los ojos.

- es que si lo conocieras te darías cuenta que es imposible no quererlo. – Le explique – es tan… tan… yo –

- ¿tan vos? – pregunto ella confusa.

- si – asentí – cuando lo veas te vas a dar cuenta que es muy parecido a mí, y no solo en su fantástico carácter sino físicamente, sabes creo que si algún día tengo un hijo, sería como él. – sonreí ante la mención, me gustaría ser padre. Aunque claro, no me imagino a Heidi como la madre de mi hijo.

- hay Emmett, estas tan embobado con ese niño. Deberías pedirle a Heidi que te de un hijo. – ambos reímos.

- cambiando de tema, tengo algo que contarte – me dijo Bella poniéndose seria

- cuéntame – la incentivé

- la otra vez vi a Edward – ella suspiro.

- ¿estaba con Rose? – pregunte instantáneamente. Ella negó.

- estaba con el padre – confeso. – está muy cambiado, se limito a saludarme y sin más se fue.

- ¿y qué esperabas? Que te dijera que te seguía amando y te besara, por dios Bella no seas tan ilusa – respondí un tanto molesto.

- bueno no tan así, pero que… me llamara, me pidiera mi numero, mi dirección. O mínimamente me saludara con un beso en la mejilla.

.

.

.

**(Rosalie)**

- adoro este restaurante, es mi favorito sin dudas – le comentaba a Demetri mientras esperábamos nuestra cena.

- por eso lo elegí – sonrió él.

- eres muy considerado – le dije – por eso y otras cualidades es que te quiero. – agregue extendiéndome hacia él para darle un beso.

- y yo te quiero a ti en tu totalidad – le sonreí

- señores, su cena – dijo el mozo sirviendo nuestros platos. – que lo disfruten.

- gracias- respondimos al unísono

Después de la cena pedimos el postre.

- Rose hay algo que quiero preguntarte hace bastante. – yo asentí dándole pie para que continuara, vi como saco del bolsillo de su caso un pequeña cajita. La abrió, y era un hermoso anillo de zafiro azul - ¿Rosalie Evenson, te casarías conmigo? – trague en seco por la sorpresa. Definitivamente no me esperaba esto.


	7. Casados

CAPITULO 6.

CASADOS

**(Bella)**

Después de que volví a ver a Edward estaba muy confundida, y un tanto dolida por su indiferencia. Realmente deseaba volver a encontrármelo, decirle que yo seguía sintiendo lo mismo por él, que podríamos darnos otra oportunidad.

Pensé donde volver a verlo, y recordé que él había estudiado medicina, por ende debería trabajar en el hospital, sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí hasta el hospital de Los Ángeles para ver si lo encontraba.

- Hola, estoy buscando al Doctor Evenson – hable firmemente frente a la recepcionista.

- Claro, está en pediatría, en los consultorios atendiendo. – me dijo la joven, así que era pediatra.

- ¿me podría indicar dónde queda? – le pregunte amablemente

- tercer piso a la izquierda, consultorio 4.

-gracias – subí por el ascensor hasta el tercer piso.

Me detuve frente a la puerta número 4, lo dude pero finalmente golpee 2 veces, como nadie contestaba abrí la puerta lentamente y entre

No había nadie adentro, tal vez Edward ya había terminado su turno y se había ido. Pero en eso sentí que alguien entraba.

- ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? – me gire y lo vi, el cambio rápidamente de expresión. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo molesto

- necesito hablar contigo – articule

- ¿de qué?

- de mi, de vos, de nosotros –

- Isabella, hace mucho tiempo no hay mas nosotros, de hecho creo que… nunca lo hubo – sentí que lo último que dijo fue por la fuerza, esquivando mi mirada.

- ambos sabemos que estas mintiendo. – le retruque.

- claro que no. Si tú quieres mentirte creyendo que hay algo, allá tu. Yo no. – hablo muy fríamente.

Iba a contestarle pero golpearon la puerta y al instante entro una mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos claros muy hermosa y sonriente.

- Hola – saludo – lamento interrumpir. – yo asentí intentando sonreír, de seguro era familia de algún paciente y yo era la que interrumpía el labor de Edward.

.

.

.

**(Edward)**

- Hola – saludo mi esposa entrando en mi consultorio – lamento interrumpir – se disculpo creyendo que Bella era una paciente.

Me acerque rápidamente a ella y la abrace por la cintura, por la expresión de Bella no se imaginaba tal actitud. Debía presentarlas

- No interrumpes nada mi amor – enfaticé en mi amor – ella es Isabella Cullen, la hija de Carlisle ¿recuerdas que te hable de ellos? – Ella asintió – Bella ella es Renata mi Esposa – le recalque.

- un gusto Bella – saludo mi esposa. Por supuesto que cuando hable de ella le había contado que era hijastra de mi madre, nunca le conté a Renata mi relación con Bella.

- un placer Renata. No sabía que Edward se había casado. – hablo Bella, notaba que estaba triste y desilusionada. Pero era mejor así.

- llevamos dos años de casados ya. – sonrió Renata

- y ahora estamos esperando nuestro primer hijo – le conté cruelmente tocando el vientre de mi mujer.

- felicidades – dijo en un susurro prácticamente.

- Edward me conto que Vivian en Forks, ¿Qué haces por aquí? – le pregunto Renata dándole más charla

- mi hermano Emmett, está trabajando en un estudio de abogados por aquí – le contesto Bella amable. No podía creer como a pesar de todo le hablaba bien y era amable con mi esposa.

- espera, ¿tu hermano está trabajando para Vulturi? – Bella asintió confundida. – Oh claro, yo lo conozco – mire extrañado a mi mujer – lo conocí un día en la plaza de enfrente de donde trabaja. Tom, nuestro sobrino – le explico a Bella – va al jardín de infantes de allí, y se hizo amigo de tu hermano.

- si, Emmett siempre me habla del pequeño Tom – Bella lo llamo ¿Pequeño Tom? Como lo llamamos nosotros, encima es que Emmett conoce a Tom, Dios Rose va a poner el grito en el cielo.

- hey, ¿Qué les parece si este viernes van a cenar a casa? Seria grandioso que se vuelvan a ver. ¿No mi amor? – yo no sabía que decir, claramente no podía negarme a mi esposa. Pero no podíamos llevar a Bella y a Emmett a nuestra casa.

- sería fantástico – contesto para mi sorpresa Bella.

Okey definitivamente esto no podría empeorar.

.

.

.

**(Bella)**

No podía entender, Edward estaba casado, casado con esa mujer. No podía culparla, parecía buena. Pero tan pronto me olvido, están casados hace más de dos años. Y encima ahora va a ser papá.

Todavía no puedo creer como acepte su invitación para cenar, si estaba claro que Edward me quería fuera de su vida. Se encargo de recalcarme eso durante toda la conversación.

Encima que chico que es el mundo que su sobrino sea el Tom del que Emmett siempre habla.

Necesito ver ya a mi hermano y contarle todo. . .


	8. Confesiones

CONFESIONES

* * *

**(Rosalie)**

* * *

- Edward necesitamos hablar – irrumpí en su habitación

- Si Rose, iba a decirte lo mismo

- Bien, primero yo. – el asintió y se dispuso a escucharme. – Demetri me propuso casamiento – le confesé. – y lo rechace.

- ¿Por qué lo rechazaste? – exigió saber él.

- no sé, lo quiero y me gusta estar de novia con él. Pero no siento casarme, es un gran paso y no estoy segura.

El medito por unos segundos.

- tal vez sea lo mejor, no tienes que casarte si no lo deseas así. Y además si estabas confundida, ahora lo vas a estar más.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunte dudosa

- hoy me visito en el consultorio Bella. – mi rostro se transformo. – y también estaba Renata y pues… pues…

- ¿pues qué Edward? Háblame de una vez – grite muy nerviosa

- la invito a cenar mañana a la noche – me tilde – y a Emmett. – soltó de una vez. Yo casi me desmayo.

- ¿me estás diciendo que mañana van a venir los dos? – Él asintió – están locos. No, no voy a quedarme acá para recibirlos y menos con Tom presente.

- espera Rose – me detuvo mi hermano en seco – hay mas – dijo, que mas podría haber. – Emmett ya conoce a Tom. – después de eso, ya no escuche mas, todo se volvió nubloso y el

* * *

tiempo se detuvo. Caí al piso desmayada.

.

.

.

**(Emmett)**

- Bien tengo que decirlo todo rápido porque si no voy a estallar – me dijo Bella ni bien llegue al apartamento.

- de acuerdo, habla todo lo que quieras, yo escucho y no interrumpo. – le respondí

- ok, hoy fui al hospital a ver si me encontraba con Edward, lo encontré estábamos hablando y eso entro al consultorio una mujer, Renata que resultaba ser la ESPOSA de Edward, que a su vez estaba embarazada de él y están esperando su PRIMER HIJO. Ella nos invito a vos y a mí a cenar a su casa mañana por la noche y yo acepte por los dos. Ah, y Tom el niño del que siempre hablas es su sobrino – mi hermana volvió a respirar tirándose al sillón. Yo me quede en shock

- bien, ¿tú me estás diciendo que aceptaste ir? ¿Te volviste loca? – le reclame.

- fue lo único que atine a decir – se justifico la loca de mi hermanita.

- espera, Tom es su sobrino – Bella asintió – es hijo de Rose – logre decir, y mi hermana me miro confundida – el niño me conto que Renata era su tía porque era la esposa del hermano de su madre. Es decir la esposa de Edward, hermano de su única hermana mujer, Rosalie. – Bella comprendió todo al instante y yo solo me quede en shock. Parado en medio de la sala sin poder articular palabra alguna.

* * *

Hola, que tal ? quiero agradecerles por los reviews y decirles que voy a intentar actualizar seguido.

El lunes subo mas capítulos.

**Si tienen ideas o quieren algo en particular háganmelo saber.**

Besos.


	9. Cena

CENA

**(Rosalie)**

* * *

Todavía no sé como Edward logro convencerme de quedarme en la cena, que iba a responder cuando me preguntaran por Tom, por el padre de Tom.

- Rose, estas muy pálida – observo mi cuñada

- solo estoy un poco nerviosa por volver a ver a Emmett – hice una mueca y ella me miro confusa. – además nunca me cayó bien Isabella

- ¿nerviosa por ver a Emmett? – pregunto Renata en tono divertido y yo rodee los ojos. – Pues a mí me pareció muy simpática Bella.

- después de que te diga porque no soporto a Bella, a ti tampoco te va a agradar – dije y ella me miro esperando que continuara. – ella siempre coqueteaba con Edward, siempre quería llamar su atención.

-¿Qué? – Exclamo ella – Edward jamás me conto nada sobre eso.

- es que para él, Isabella no fue nada. No tienes de que preocuparte Renata, solo estate atenta de esa mujer.

- ya me contagiaste tus nervios. Me arrepiento de haberlos invitados. – se disculpo mi cuñada. – lo siento. Debí consultarles antes a Edward y a ti.

- no sabias nada. – la excuse.

Tocaron la puerta de entrada y automáticamente me tense. Bajamos las escaleras lentamente, y Edward estaba yendo a abrir la puerta.

- Hola – suspire relajada al ver que era Demetri quien llego.

- Demetri ¿Cómo estás? – saludo Renata.

- Bien, ¿ustedes? – hablo mi novio refiriéndose a ella y al bebé.

- estupendos. – sonrió Renata tocando su vientre.

- mi amor – me saludo él dándome un tierno beso.

- que linda sorpresa verte aquí – dije, no lo esperábamos que ande por acá y menos el día de hoy.

- hace mucho no veía al pequeño Tom, y quise pasar para saber si querían ir a cenar. – era muy habitual que Tom y yo salgamos con Demetri, a cenar, al parque, al teatro.

- lamento decepcionarte querido cuñado, pero estamos esperando visitas – hablo fingiendo pena mi hermano.

- oh, debí llamar antes – se lamento Dem.

- pero ya que estas, puedes quedarte a cenar con nosotros – ofrecí.

- claro, vienen Emmett y Bella. Tú eras su amigo – recalco Edward con sarcasmo y Renata lo miro como regañándolo.

- Si quieres que me quede – dijo mi novio y yo asentí con una sonrisa.

- me ayudaría bastante tu presencia. – Demetri sabía que en el pasado tuve una relación con Emmett, y si bien jamás me cuestiono sobre el padre de mi hijo, de seguro intuye que es Emmett.

.

.

.

**(Bella)**

* * *

Estaba terminándome de alistar para ir a la maldita cena de reencuentro. Me puso un vestido azul bastante ajustado y unos tacones negros.

Quería verme bien para Edward, no pensaba darme por vencida con él.

Baje a ver si Emmett ya estaba listo, se puso un traje azul marino y se lo notaba muy ansioso y nervioso.

- Vaya que linda te pusiste hermanita – sonrió el grandulón al verme bajar.

- viene de familia – respondí el halago.

- ¿crees que Rose estará también? – me pregunto

- no lo sé.

- ¿con su marido? – repregunto.

- marido – repetí confundida. – la verdad es que no se si está casada.

- ay Bella, de seguro que sí. Con el padre de Tom. – dijo mi hermano muy triste.

- ya, deja de pensar y vamos. Quiero que seamos puntuales – le dije arrastrándolo para afuera.

Subimos a su jeep rojo, y nos dirigimos en silencio hasta la casa de los Evenson. Si Alice supiera lo que estamos haciendo ya nos hubiera asesinado, ella sabe lo que Edward y Rosalie fueron y son para Emmett y para mí; y sabe que todo esto que estamos haciendo está mal. No deberíamos ir, no deberíamos volver a verlo.

- Llegamos – suspiro Emmett estacionando el jeep. – estamos a tiempo de huir todavía Bella, tú decides.

-hermano, ya estamos aquí. Entremos – dije firmemente bajando del auto y dirigiéndome a la puerta.

Toque el timbre sin dudarlo, mientras Emmett aparecía atrás mío.

Después de varios segundos, una joven nos abrió la puerta.

- buenas noches- nos saludo dándonos paso para entrar.

- ¿Qué tal Margaret? ¿Qué nos cocinaste para esta cena? – Emmett ya la conocía de las veces que veía a Tom.

- Emmett – sonrió la muchacha – no cocine yo, la señora Evenson se encargo de la comida de esta noche.

- Genial, que empiece la cena – hablo con una sonrisa irónica el grandulón.

.

.

.

**(Emmett)**

* * *

Margaret nos guio hasta el comedor, era una casa espaciosa y muy bien decorada, todo de ultimo estilo de la moda. Claro si Rosalie estudio diseño, debe ser ella quien se encargue de todo.

La mesa estaba muy bien organizada para 7 personas. Distinguí que había un plato y cubiertos más pequeños que el resto y supuse que era para Tom.

- Hola – la voz de mi ángel me llamo rápidamente la atención, girándome hasta la puerta por donde estaba Rosalie, a pesar de los años reconocí su voz y su aroma a leguas de distancia.

- Rosalie – atine a decir casi un susurro. La notaba muy tensa, al igual que a mi hermana y a mí.

- ¿Cómo estas Rose? – pregunto animadamente Bella, tratando de cortar la tensión del ambiente.

- excelente – sonrió fríamente acercándose a nosotros- ¿ustedes?

- muy bien. Acomodándonos al nuevo hogar – respondió Bella.

Cuando llego hasta nosotros, mi hermana la saludo con un beso en la mejilla. Cuando yo iba a saludarla me estiro su mano, la cual como la primera vez, la tome y le bese los nudillos. Ella se tenso aun más si eso era posible.

- Emmett, que grata sorpresa volver a verte – exclamo una vieja voz conocida, me sorprendió al encontrarme a Demetri allí.

Bella le dio un abrazo y a mí me estrecho la mano muy sonriente. Él se posiciono atrás de Rose abrazándola, yo los mire extrañado y confundido.

- Cariño, tomemos asiento. – le hablo Rosalie a Demetri. ¿Cariño? Okey algo me perdí.

- claro, Edward y Renata ya vienen. – nos dijo Demetri. Yo estaba muy molesto y dolido. Ellos se sentaron juntos y con Bella nos ubicamos en frente de ellos.

-¿Tom? – pregunte tratando de no pensar y no ver a Rosalie con mi ex amigo.

- mi hijo está jugando en su habitación. Cuando este la cena va a bajar- dijo Rosalie en un tono muy frio y tajante.

- ¿conoces al hijo de Rose? – pregunto confuso su querido novio.

- no sabía que era su hijo, hasta anoche cuando Bella me conto. – explique tomando un sorbo de vino.

-¿Dónde lo conociste? – inquirió él

- en la plaza – respondí sencillamente sin darle otra explicación. Rosalie se mantenía al margen mirándome desafiante.

.

.

.

**(Edward)**

* * *

- en la plaza – escuche decir a Emmett.

- Emmett esta todos los mediodías en la plaza de enfrente del jardín de Tom – agrego mi esposa entrando al comedor. Emmett y Bella se pararon para saludarnos.

- ¿Cómo estas Renata? ¿Cómo está tu embarazo? – le pregunto Emmett amablemente a mi esposa tocando su vientre.

- todo muy bien – sonrió ella. – cada día creciendo más.

Note como Bella sonreía falsamente, tenía los ojos vidriosos de seguro conteniendo sus lagrimas. Me dolía tanto verla así. Pero yo no podía hacer nada, solo alejarla lo máximo posible de mí para que no sufra. Jamás debió de aceptar la invitación de Renata.

- Margaret va a servir la cena. Mi amor ve a buscar al pequeño Tom – antes de irme le di un corto beso en los labios ante la vista de Bella.

.

.

.

* * *

**Si tienen ideas o quieren algo en particular háganmelo saber.**


	10. Tensión

**9. TENSION**

**(Rosalie)**

* * *

Demetri y yo estábamos sentados en frente de Bella y Emmett, me encontraba muy nerviosa ante la situación, Emmett seguía igual de lindo que siempre y eso me complicaba mas los momentos que obligadamente tenía que estar en la misma sala que él.

- Margaret va a servir la cena. Mi amor ve a buscar al pequeño Tom – le pidió Renata a Edward, quien obedeciendo a su esposa se levanto rápidamente para ir a buscar a su sobrino.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene Tom? – pregunto tratando de sonar amable Isabella.

- va a cumplir 3 el mes que viene – respondí secamente bebiendo un sorbo de agua.

- ¿Tres años? – pregunto ella nuevamente y yo trague en seco. No había que ser muy genio para sacar cuentas. Yo asentí levemente.

- ¿y el padre? – pregunto finalmente Emmett, yo no pude evitar atragantarme con mi propia saliva y comencé a toser sin más. Renata se acerco a mí y me ofreció más agua, para que me calmara, ella no sabía la verdad aunque seguramente algo sospecha.

- ¿estás mejor Rose? – me pregunto dulcemente mi cuñada, yo asentí mientras bebía el agua.

En eso entraron al comedor Edward y Tom. Cuando Tom vio a Emmett corrió hasta sus brazos, yo me estremecí y por lo bajo Demetri apretó mi mano mostrándome su apoyo.

- Tom – lo apretó en sus brazos Emmett. – te presento a mi hermana Bella – ella lo abrazo y Tom acepto su abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Después bajo del regazo de Emmett y se acerco a saludar a Demetri, aunque no tan efusivo.

- yo me quiero sentar al lado de Emmett, mami – me dijo mi hijo, realmente lo estaba pasando mal. Suspire profundo y mire a Emmett quien estaba sonriente mostrando sus hoyuelos, le hizo un espacio a Tom mientras corría el plato de mi hijo hasta su lado, Tom felizmente se sentó a su lado.

.

.

.

**(Bella)**

* * *

El pequeño Tom se sentó al lado del grandulón para cenar, se la pasaban bromeando juntos y riéndose a carcajadas. Nunca vi tan feliz a Emmett. Era extraño.

Me quede pensando en lo que dijo Rose, Tom va a cumplir tres años el próximo mes. Cuando le preguntamos por el papá de su hijo, no respondió nada, estaba muy tensa y nerviosa. Se la notaba alterada por nuestra presencia cerca de su hijo.

Yo tenía dos suposiciones: mientras estaba saliendo con mi hermano hace tres años atrás, ella le fue infiel y quedo embarazada de Tom y por eso se volvió a L.A

O Tom era mi sobrino, hijo de Emmett, y la verdad que con el gran parecido físico que había entre los dos y sus personalidades, era la que mas creía.

Aunque no creo que Rosalie sea tan malvada como para haber privado a mi hermano de su paternidad. Pero privo a su propia madre, Esme, de ser abuela. Ella no sabía nada de la existencia de Tom, cuando vuelva a hablar con ella tengo que contarle.

.

La cena pasó lo más tranquila, entre bromas de Tom y Emmett. La mujer de Edward parecía buena persona, aunque ni así toleraba verla con él. Encima Edward era tan cariñoso y demostrativo con Renata, jamás fue así conmigo. Tal vez porque nuestra relación era a ocultas de su hermana.

- ya es tarde Tom, vamos a dormir – le hablo dulcemente, como nunca la oí Rose. Demetri se fue apenas termino la cena, recibió un llamado urgente al parecer. Nosotros nos quedamos un rato más en la sala de estar tomando café y comiendo helado con Tom.

-chau Bella – vino el pequeño a saludarme tan cariñosamente. Y luego fue a abrazar a Emmett y luego corrió a brazos de su madre para que lo lleve a dormir.

Unos minutos después decidimos irnos con mi hermano, saludamos secamente a Edward, y Renata tan amable se ofreció a acompañarnos a la puerta.

.

.

.

**(Rosalie)**

* * *

Por suerte ya paso todo, iba a pedir un traslado a Europa y me iba a ir con Tom para no volver a cruzarnos a Emmett.

Lleve a mi hijo hasta su cama, lo ayude a ponerse su pijama y baje a la cocina a buscarle más helado.

-¿ya se fueron? – pregunte a Edward cuando entre a la cocina.

- si – dijo relajado Edward – Renata los acompaño hasta la puerta.

- espero no tener que volver a pasar otra situación así.

- yo tampoco – hablo apenado – lo siento Rose, voy a hablar con Renata para que no pase nuevamente. – yo asentí.

- lo peor fue cuando me cuestionaron – Edward me observo confuso, claro él no estaba en ese momento porque había ido en busca de Tom. – me preguntaron la edad de Tom, sobre el padre de Tom.

- por dios – se sorprendió mi hermano - ¿Qué dijiste?

-esquive todo – suspire. – esta noche tome una decisión, y quiero que seas el primero que lo sepas Edward.

- sabes que hagas lo que hagas contas con mi apoyo absoluto hermana- me tranquilizo él tomando mi mano

- voy a irme a vivir a Europa con Tom – el me observo molesto – para no volver jamás a cruzarme a Emmett. Edward entiéndeme, yo no quiero alejarme de ti, pero no puedo permitir que Emmett esté cerca de mi hijo.

- te recuerdo Rose que también es su hijo. –recalco mi hermano

- lo sé, pero no puedo permitir que lo sepa, todo lo que hago es por el bien de Tom, compréndeme Edward. –

En eso me tilde al verla detrás de la puerta de la cocina escuchando todo…

Mi mundo se vino abajo en cuestión de segundos…

.

.

.

**(Bella)**

* * *

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de salida junto a Renata recordé que olvide mi bolso en el comedor.

- Muy deliciosa la cena Renata – halago Emmett - ¿vamos Bella? – me pregunto. Y yo asentí.

- claro, antes paso al comedor que olvide mi bolso.

Volví hasta el comedor y tras una puerta que estaba abierta, daba hasta la cocina y estaban Rosalie y Edward hablando, no pude evitar mi curiosísimo por oír lo que hablaban y me acerque hasta ahí.

- sabes que hagas lo que hagas contas con mi apoyo absoluto hermana- logre escuchar que Edward le decía a Rosalie.

- voy a irme a vivir a Europa con Tom – dijo ella, yo me quede helada – para no volver jamás a cruzarme a Emmett. –era de suponer que no quería volver a ver a mi hermano, Emmett iba a estar muy decepcionado -Edward entiéndeme, yo no quiero alejarme de ti, pero no puedo permitir que Emmett esté cerca de mi hijo. – espera, ¿Por qué quería alejar a Emmett de Tom? Al menos que mis suposiciones sean ciertas.

- te recuerdo Rose que también es su hijo. –le recordó Edward a su hermana, y confirmando mis sospechas.

- lo sé, pero no puedo permitir que lo sepa, todo lo que hago es por el bien de Tom, compréndeme Edward. – en ese momento Rosalie, volteo la cabeza viéndome a mí. Ella comenzó a lagrimear sin poder controlarse, Edward siguió la vista de Rosalie que tenía clavada en mí. Y me vio como si yo fuese un fantasma. Ambos estaban pálidos.

Me acerque lentamente hasta donde estaban y sin poder decir nada, le pegue un cachetazo a Rosalie y me fui corriendo a la salida.

* * *

**Si tienen ideas o quieren algo en particular háganmelo saber.**

* * *

**Adelanto del próximo capitulo**

"- sabes Rosalie, siempre pensé que a pesar de todo lo que hiciste, de cómo me trataste siempre a mí, a tu gemelo, a tu propia madre. Yo creía que eras buena persona en el fondo, que solo sufrías por la separación de tus padres, pero anoche me di cuenta que no. Que no hay porque justificarte, que siempre fuiste, sos y vas a ser una basura. Una persona egoísta y vanidosa que solo quieres estar bien vos, ni tu hijo, ni tu hermano ni nadie. VOS. Lo que le hiciste a Emmett y a Tom no tiene nombre. Y te juro por el amor que le tengo a mi hermano, que vas a pagar todo con creces. -"


	11. Explicaciones

10. EXPLICACIONES.

**(Edward)**

* * *

Mi mente no podía entender lo que acababa de pasar, Bella escucho la verdad sobre Tom. Rosalie quedo estupefacta sin moverse y llorando sin parar. Yo me quede tildado hasta que mi mujer llego a la cocina.

-¿Qué paso? Bella salió corriendo. – pregunto Renata. - ¿Por qué lloras Rose? – se acerco a mi hermana para abrazarla cuando se dio cuenta del estado de Rosalie.

- soy una idiota – dijo ella – debo irme mañana mismo de aquí – sentencio Rose corriendo hasta el piso de arriba.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – me consulto mi esposa mirando confundida.

- yo… no sé qué decirte – logre hablar saliendo del estado de shock – ve a dormir cariño, necesito hablar con mi hermana. Prometo contarte todo mañana cuando nos despertemos – trate de sonar lo mas pacifico que podía, le di un corto beso y subí hasta la habitación de Rose.

Cuando entre a su cuarto ella estaba haciendo unas valijas torpemente y rápidamente.

- deja eso ya ¿sí? – le grite cerrando la puerta tras mío. - ¿no te das cuenta que todo esto ya es suficiente Rosalie? En algún momento Emmett debía enterarse, tenes que enfrentar las consecuencias de tus actos y no huir como una rata. – estaba tan furioso que por fin le dije a mi hermana lo que siempre pensé y nunca me anime a decirle.

- no me hables así Edward, sabes que lo hago es por mi hijo – repuso ella

- no quieras engañarme Rosalie, no haces esto por nadie más que no seas tú. Siempre lo hiciste por ti, porque sos una cobarde.

- cállate y vete – me grito mi hermana empujándome fuera de la habitación.

- eres una cobarde Rosalie, te alejaste de Emmett porque te enamoraste de él y lo amabas y tenias miedo de esos sentimientos. Acepta la verdad hermana. Cuando te enteraste de que Tom estaba en camino no quisiste decirle a nadie para no volver a verlo y seguir amándolo. Pues sabes que Rose, malas noticias por mas que no estaba cerca tuyo, una parte de él sí y por eso lo seguiste amando intensamente. Y eso va a ser siempre. Acepta todo de una vez y enfrenta tus temores. – me termino de empujar fuera del cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Estaba agotado, confundido, furioso. Fui a mi cuarto y me acosté sin dirigirle una palabra a Renata, prontamente me quede dormido.

.

.

.

**(Bella)**

* * *

Me acerque lentamente hasta donde estaban y sin poder decir nada, le pegue un cachetazo a Rosalie y me fui corriendo a la salida.

Allí seguían Emmett y Renata esperando, ella me miro confundida al igual que mi hermano, yo solo pude tomar su mano y arrastrarlo hasta fuera.

- no preguntes nada por favor, solo maneja hasta casa – dije entre sollozos.

Viajamos en silencio y mis lágrimas caían por las mejillas mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

Tom era mi sobrino, era el hijo de Emmett. El nieto de Carlisle y Esme y ninguno sabía nada. No sabía cómo decirle a Emmett, porque Rosalie oculto esto.

Llegamos al apartamento y entre rápido para no tener que hablar con el grandulón, fui hasta mi cuarto y tome una ducha. Cuando salí Emmett entro a mi habitación y se sentó en mi cama.

- ¿estás bien Bella? – Asentí – quiero que me digas que paso.

- Emmett por favor no quiero hablar –

- necesito saberlo Bella – él estaba preocupado por mi reacción

- es solo que… escuche una conversación de Rosalie y Edward – suspire profundamente y tome aire antes de volver a hablar. – Edward le decía a su hermana que le molestaba mi presencia. – llore por la mentira que le dije al grandulón pero mi hermano creyó que era por recordarlo.

- Bella, tranquila. Sabes que fue mala idea ir. Ni Edward ni Rosalie nos querían allí, ellos rehicieron su vida con Demetri y Renata respectivamente y se nota que son felices. Sé que Demetri es buena persona y va a cuidar a Rose – dijo apenado. – Y parece que Renata también es buena – yo asentí concordando con él.

- ella lo hace feliz – dije recordando las veces que los vi juntos, me dolía pero sabía que por lo menos Edward era feliz.

Emmett durmió esa noche conmigo, me sentía culpable por mentirle y no decirle la verdad; pero antes debía aclarar las cosas con Rosalie, ella debía decírselo y yo me iba a encargar de que sea cuanto antes.

Ese fin de semana mi hermano viajo a Forks a ver a su novia, yo aproveche la tarde del sábado para ir a encarar a Rosalie ahora que estaba más relajada y no tan confundida.

Llegue a la casa y me abrió Margaret.

- Hola – salude – esta Rosalie.

- La señora Evenson no está para recibir visitas, lo siento.

- está bien Margaret, déjala pasar – hablo Rosalie del lado de la sala, su sirvienta me dio paso y fui hasta donde estaba ella.

-tenemos que hablar – dije firmemente posicionando junto a ella.

- yo no tengo nada que decirte – se mantuvo altanera como siempre.

- pues yo si – hable en su mismo tono – y vas a tener que escucharme. Tom es hijo de Emmett, por lo tanto mi sobrino. Quieras o no tiene mi sangre

- Emmett no es el padre. Padre es quien esta durante todo el crecimiento – repuso rápidamente Rosalie.

- él no estuvo durante su crecimiento porque tu lo privaste de ese derecho, déjame recordarte – la desafié y ella se limito a quedarse callada.

- hacela corta Isabella, y dime qué quieres – la mire y reí con ironía

- sabes Rosalie, siempre pensé que a pesar de todo lo que hiciste, de cómo me trataste siempre a mí, a tu gemelo, a tu propia madre. Yo creía que eras buena persona en el fondo, que solo sufrías por la separación de tus padres, pero anoche me di cuenta que no. Que no hay porque justificarte, que siempre fuiste, sos y vas a ser una basura. Una persona egoísta y vanidosa que solo quieres estar bien vos, ni tu hijo, ni tu hermano ni nadie. VOS. Lo que le hiciste a Emmett y a Tom no tiene nombre. Y te juro por el amor que le tengo a mi hermano, que vas a pagar todo con creces. Ahora si me voy, ya estas avisada.

Y sin más me di vuelta y me retire dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Yo había tomado una decisión y no iba a dar el brazo a torcer. Rosalie iba a lamentar todo, TODO lo que hizo.


	12. Dolor

11. DOLOR

**(Rosalie)**

* * *

Todo mi mundo se derrumbaba, estaba a un paso de perder el amor de mi hijo, de Emmett.

Las palabras de Edward y las de Bella me dolieron mucho, pero me las merezco. Sé que hice mal. Pero mi hermano tenía razón no podía huir siempre; actué mal y ahora debo enfrentar las consecuencias. Iba a hablar con Demetri para que me asesore por si Emmett me ponía abogados.

Edward le había contado a Renata todo, ella era tan buena y comprendida, no me juzgaba, me consolaba y hablaba conmigo.

Todo ese fin de semana lo pase muy mal. Y el lunes empeoro, apareció Emmett.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunte cuando lo vi entrando en la sala.

- Hola Rose – me sonrió como siempre, y me parecía extraño ya que debería estar reprochándome. – es que volví de forks y le traje unos juegos a Tom que le había prometido la otra vez.

- Margaret ve a buscar a Tom – le ordene a la mucama. – Quieres sentarte – le ofrecí a Emmett y yo me senté a su lado.

Lo miraba confundida, no entendía su reacción ante el tema. Después de observarlo por unos minutos le pregunte - ¿no me odias? – y las estúpidas lagrimas no tardaron en salir. Él me miro compungido y acaricio mi rostro.

- Nunca podría odiarte Rose – me hablo dulcemente. – Te ame tanto y me dolió cuando te fuiste, pero jamás te odiaría por eso; ni por tu relación con Demetri. – yo no podía dejar de llorar y de estar confundida. En eso Margaret bajaba las escaleras con Tom, me limpie las lágrimas rápidamente y sonreí para mi hijo que corrió a los brazos de Emmett.

Me mantuve en silencio mientras los veía abrir los juguetes y jugar, sonreír y bromear. Cada vez me sentía peor por privarlos de estos momentos a ambos. Era tan adorables juntos.

- señora Evenson teléfono – anuncio Margaret.

- enseguida vuelvo – les dije acariciando la cabeza de Tom

- Hola – dije tomando el teléfono.

- Te habrás dado cuenta que aun Emmett no sabe nada – era Bella

- ¿Por qué no le dijiste? – pregunte confundida

- tienen todo este día para contárselo tu. – me dijo y no me dio tiempo a responder porque colgó el teléfono.

Tenía razón debía contarle la verdad a Emmett una vez por todas. Volví hasta donde estaba y él me sonrió mostrando sus hermosos hoyuelos.

- Emmett – lo llame – me preguntaba si… si cenarías esta noche conmigo – le solté, debía decirle la verdad pero lejos de Tom.

- Claro, ¿Te parece ir al restaurante de comida italiana? – asentí.

Emmett y Tom se la pasaron jugando toda la tarde, luego fuimos hasta el restaurante con Emmett.

Al principio estuvimos hablando de cómo siguió nuestras vidas, de repente sentí como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Seguíamos siendo tan él y yo…

- Emmett, sabes yo quise estar a solas contigo, porque debo confesarte algo. – dije en un momento tratando de armarme de valor.

Me era todo muy difícil, sentía como si nada hubiera pasado y aun nos seguíamos amando, no quería arruinarlo, él iba a odiarme.

- Rose – me callo él. – no digamos nada esta noche, solo recordemos viejos tiempos – para mi sorpresa él se acerco a mí y me beso… todo era tan perfecto y pasional con él. Nos besamos con ansias y deseo. No quería apartarme de él.

Nos fuimos del restaurante y nos fuimos hasta un hotel, cada vez necesitaba más de él, lo necesitaba por completo.

.

Al otro día me desperté en los brazos de Emmett, quien me observaba sonriente.

-Buenos días amor – me dijo él besándome nuevamente. Yo sonreí.

La noche anterior debía confesarle la verdad a Emmett y él ahora me estaría odiando; pero no, estaba sonriendo felizmente en sus brazos.

- aun recuerdo cuando me dijiste que pasara lo que pasara siempre ibas a amarme – me recordó las últimas palabras que le dije

- y así es – reconocí finalmente, besándolo yo esta vez.


	13. Secuestro

12. Secuestro

**(Bella)**

* * *

Era tan complicado todo, Emmett no había vuelto a dormir a casa, no quería llamarlo de seguro estaba destrozado, mi hermano amaba tanto a esa vil mujer.

Escuche ruiditos en la entrada y fui hasta allí, el grandulón estaba entrando ¿feliz? Comprendía que estaría feliz por ser el padre de Tom, pero como podía estar tan feliz cuando Rosalie se lo oculto todos estos años.

- ¿Emmett? – lo llame muy confundida. El grandulón corrió hasta mí y me levanto del piso girándome en el aire. Estaba sonriente, muy feliz. Definitivamente no comprendía.

- ¿estás bien? – Le consulte -¿estás feliz? – quise sacarme la duda.

- muy feliz Bellita – respondió entusiasmado. – cuando te cuente tal vez me retes, pero ni aun así opacaras mi felicidad.

- Emmett tu anoche saliste para hablar con Rosalie. Ella tenía que… - él me interrumpió.

- pues hablar no fue exactamente lo que hicimos. – bromeo él y yo comprendí al instante sin que diga mas palabras.

Esa mujer era peor de lo que creí, debía contarle la verdad pero en vez de eso, sedujo nuevamente a mi hermano.

Ella lo busco, si no se lo decía por las buenas. Yo iba a obligarla a que le cuente de su paternidad.

.

.

.

**(Rosalie)**

* * *

Sé que anoche debí contarle la verdad a Emmett, pero no fue mi culpa cuando intente decirle él me interrumpió y no me dejo decirle nada.

Después de eso se me va a hacer tan difícil contarle la verdad. A lo mejor podíamos volver a estar juntos, felices como una familia. Tal vez podría llegar a perdonarme.

- Señora Evenson – me llamo Margaret entrando en mi despacho. – disculpe por molestarla pero… -

- ¿Fuiste a buscar a Tom? – la interrumpí, ella se largo a llorar. - ¿Dónde está mi hijo Margaret? – pregunte sobresaltada mientras Edward, Renata y Emmett entraban.

- Lo siento tanto señora, pero cuando fui a buscarlo al jardín me dijeron que ya alguien lo había retirado. – me quede en estado de shock. – al principio pensé que alguno de ustedes lo había retirado pero cuando volví me encontré al señor Emmett en la puerta, y al entrar Edward ni Renata habían ido.

- por Dios, secuestraron a mi sobrino – hablo afligida Renata no pudiendo controlar sus lagrimas.

- tranquila hermana, vamos a ir a hablar con el comisario.

- no creo Edward que esto sea un secuestro – dije saliendo de mi estado de shock – Emmett, ¿Dónde esta Bella?

- pues supongo que en casa – respondió – espera, ¿tú crees que Bella se llevo a Tom?

- no lo creo, estoy segura. – dije firmemente.

- ¿Por qué crees que mi hermana se llevo a Tom? Es absurdo – replico él defiendo a su hermanita.

- no, no lo es. Esa cree tener derecho a mi hijo – grite llorando. – MI HIJO. ¿Lo entiendes? Tom es solamente mío. –

-Rosalie sé que es tu hijo. Y no entiendo por qué dices que Bella cree tener derecho a Tom cuando solo lo vio una vez. – intento serenarme pero yo ya no podía controlarme.

- porque es su sobrino. – grite sin poder seguir ocultándole la verdad. – Tú, Emmett Cullen, eres su padre. ¿O que creías? ¿Qué te había engañado con otro? Jamás. – él había comenzado a derramar lagrimas.

- ¿Tom es mi hijo? –

- no entendiste, Tom es solo mío. Y ahora la loca de tu hermana lo secuestro. Yo quiero a mi hijo Emmett Cullen.

.

.

.

**(Emmett)**

* * *

Creía que de ahora en mas iba a mejorar mi relación con Rosalie, pero siempre algo salía mal. Tom era mi hijo, yo era su padre. Ella me había privado todos estos años al lado de MI hijo.

La mujer a la que tanto ame me traiciono de la manera más cruel. Tres años, tres años me oculto a mi hijo

- no entendiste, Tom es solo mío. Y ahora la loca de tu hermana lo secuestro. Yo quiero a mi hijo Emmett Cullen.

- Yo también quiero a mi hijo Rosalie, y si mi hermana lo tiene, él se va a quedar en mi casa. Después veremos que hacemos. – dije conteniendo las lagrimas y tratando de hablar lo más firme que podía. – eso sí, vas a lamentar lo que nos hiciste a MI hijo y a mí. – y sin decir más le di la espalda y me fui hasta mi apartamento.

Definitivamente allí estaban mi hermana y mi hijo. Al verlo no pude contenerme y lo abrace fuertemente y lo llene de besos. Le explique a Tom que por hoy se iba a quedar a dormir acá y él estaba muy feliz.

- ¿desde cuándo lo sabes? – le pregunte a Bella cuando estábamos solos en la cocina.

- en la cena – respondió compungida

- la conversación de Edward y Rosalie – ella asintió, por eso era que estaba mal esa noche. - ¿Por qué no me contaste y preferiste mentirme?

- ella debía decírtelo, para que de una vez por todas te dieras cuenta la clase de persona que es

- ya me doy cuenta, pero ni así puedo dejar de amarla Bella – no pude seguir conteniendo el llanto.


	14. Sinceridad

13. SINCERIDAD

**(Emmett)**

* * *

Tengo que hablar con Rosalie, aunque todavía no me siento preparado para enfrentarla.

Tom durmió felizmente, ni pregunto por su madre. Aunque a la noche llamo su tía Renata y hablo un poco con él.

Mañana voy a llevarlo al jardín y Margaret va a ir a buscarlo, quiero hacer las cosas legalmente y sé que no puedo retenerlo lejos de su madre.

Rosalie va a lamentar haberme privado de mi hijo.

- Emmett, ¿vas a desayunar? – me saco Bella de mis pensamientos.

- Claro, ¿Qué quieres de comer Tom? – le pregunte a mi hijo quien estaba viendo televisión.

- Quiero helado – nos miro sonriente

- ¿Tom no es demasiado temprano para comer helado? – lo cuestiono dulcemente mi hermana.

- Vamos Bella, por favor – le pidió haciendo un puchero irresistible, lo cual me hizo acordar a mi hermanita Alice.

- De acuerdo pequeño – acepto ella y él sonrió satisfecho por su triunfo.

- ¿te diste cuenta de que puso la misma carita de Alice? – me pregunto Bella cuando entramos a la cocina en busca de comida.

- pues es su tía, algo de ella tenía que sacar. –

- es muy parecido a ti. – dijo mi hermana. – de hecho, es igual a ti cuando eras pequeño.

- soy su padre – hable orgulloso.

- ¿el padre de quien? – pregunto Tom entrando en la cocina.

Con Bella nos miramos y no sabíamos cómo actuar, y mucho menos que responderle, él tenía derecho a saber la verdad pero no de este modo y no ahora.

- Emmett tenías un hijo y no me dijiste – hablo frunciendo el ceño

- oh claro que no cariño. – se inclino Bella a su lado saliendo del estado de pánico. – Emmett estaba bromeando, hablábamos de nuestra hermana Alice, que vive en Europa, y este grandulón siempre actuaba como su padre. Por eso lo dijo. –

- ¿tienen otra hermana? – Yo asentí tratando de relajarme y sonreír – es genial, ¿Cuándo la voy a conocer? ¿Es buena como ustedes?

- es grandiosa, es mi gemela – sonrió Bella. – pronto la conocerás.

.

.

.

**(Rosalie)**

* * *

Ya me había quedado sin lagrimas de tanto que llore, era todo tan doloroso, Emmett iba a sacarme a mi Tom. Yo no podía hacer nada, él ya sabía la verdad y se me llevaba a Tom lejos era para peor, él podría denunciarme por negarle a nuestro hijo. Nuestro. Qué bien sonaría eso en otro tiempo.

- Rose, te traje un té de tilo. Tómalo, te va a hacer bien – me ofreció Renata entrando a mi habitación.

- Gracias, eres tan amable conmigo a pesar de todo.

- Rose tu siempre fuiste atenta conmigo, cometiste errores como cualquier otro ser humano pero no eres mala persona, ni mucho menos mala madre. – Me hacían tan bien las palabras de mi cuñada, Edward era muy afortunado al tenerla - tenias miedo, y en ese momento hiciste lo que creías mejor; no querías arruinar la vida de Emmett y tampoco querías volver a verlo, soy testigo de tu amor por Tom es infinito. – las pocas lagrimas que me quedaban corrían por mis mejillas al escuchar a Renata, la abrace fuertemente.

-Gracias, estoy feliz de que mi hermano te tenga. En el pasado cometí equivocaciones que afectaron a Edward, y creí que él no iba a hacer feliz por mi culpa, pero te conoció a ti. Y le diste el mejor regalo que podías darle – dije tocando su vientre ya mas crecido.

Después de mi charla con Renata me tranquilice, tenía que hablar con Emmett, lo mas antes posible, no quería dejar pasar más tiempo.

Me vestí y me dirigí hasta el estudio de abogados.

- Hola, buenas tardes – salude a la secretaria – estoy buscando al señor Cullen.

- ¿Quién lo busca? – pregunto tomando el teléfono.

- dígale que Rosalie. – ella asintió, después de hablar me hizo una seña para que pasara a la oficina de la derecha.

Toque la puerta y espere hasta que él la abriera, tenía los ojos hinchados y llorosos. Me destrozo verlo así. Las lágrimas volvieron a caer sin control por mis mejillas.

- no quiero dejar pasar más tiempo, reconozco mis errores, deje pasar ya tres años y creo que fue suficiente. – comencé diciendo, él no hablaba solo estaba atento a lo que le decía. – por el bien de Tom, creo que deberíamos tratar tener un buen trato y no odiarnos, yo no te odio Emmett, jamás podría odiarte. Pero sé que tú me odias profundamente en este momento, pero quiero que intentemos llevarnos bien por nuestro hijo. – él al igual que yo comenzó a llorar. – Tom se merece lo mejor, y estoy muy arrepentida de haberle privado un padre y quiero cambiar eso, si tú quieres claro… Podrías decirme algo ¿no? – hable desesperada.

- sabes que quiero hacerme cargo de Tom, así que continua hablando. –m dijo fríamente.

- quiero que le digamos que tú eres su padre – dije finalmente suspirando. – Renata me aconsejo que vayamos a una psicopedagoga para que ella sepa decirnos cómo y cuándo decirle, esto puede ser difícil para él. – Emmett asintió sollozando aun.

- Edward tuvo suerte a diferencia de Bella, su esposa es una mujer comprensiva y solidaria – yo tome una bocanada de aire para hablar. – olvídalo, no estamos acá para hablar de nuestros hermanos ahora. Estoy de acuerdo en que una profesional nos guie. Hasta que Tom sepa la verdad yo voy a ir a visitarlo a tu casa todas las tardes; cuando sepa la verdad quiero que viva conmigo

- es mi hijo Emmett, yo soy su madre es conmigo con quien debe vivir, te prometo que no voy a privarte de que estés cerca de él, de que incluso algún día se quede contigo en tu casa, pero jamás dejaría que viva con vos. – llore desesperada por su plan, lo que siempre temí se estaba haciendo realidad.

- Rosalie, tú me lo ocultaste durante tres años, ahora soporta las consecuencias. Si me hubieras dicho esto del principio las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Ya es la hora de salida de Tom, ve a buscarlo. Yo más tarde paso por tu casa a verlo.

- de acuerdo, pero después debemos seguir hablando. – me levante para irme pero Emmett volvió a llamarme.

- Rosalie – volteé a verlo – algo mas, mi hermana tiene el derecho a verlo cuando quiera. Y te conviene aceptarlo y tratarla bien – asentí – Carlisle y Esme se van a enterar pronto, voy a encargarme yo mismo de ir a contárselos. – iba a abrir la boca para replicarle lo ultimo pero él me miro amenazadoramente. – Alice y Jasper también van a ser informados de que tienen un sobrino de tres años. – me gire y salí hecha una furia, azote la puerta de su despacho y me fui a buscar a Tom al jardín.


	15. Recuerdos

14. RECUERDOS

**(Bella)**

* * *

Paso un mes de que nos enteramos de que Emmett era el padre de Tom, él lo retiraba todas las tardes del jardín y lo lleva a casa de Rosalie, se queda hasta tarde jugando con él, claro que yo también lo visitaba bastante seguido. Al principio creí que me iba a incomodar la presencia de Renata y Rosalie pero ella nunca estaba cuando yo iba, o se la pasaba encerrada en su oficina. Y con Renata raramente nos llevábamos bien, incluso nos hicimos amigas, era muy agradable y una muy buena persona. Por supuesto que ella no sabía que Edward y yo tuvimos algo en el pasado, y menos que yo aun amaba a su esposo.

Edward, no podía alejarlo de mi mente de mi corazón de mi alma. No volví a verlo desde la cena, cuando iba a ver a Tom él estaba trabajando.

Necesitaba volver a verlo, hablar con él para cerrar nuestra historia. Sé que para él no soy nada pero en cambio Edward para mí lo es todo. No lo dude dos veces y me fui hasta la clínica.

- ¿estás desocupado? – le pregunte cuando él salió de su oficina despidiendo a unos pacientes. Él me miro extrañado y furioso. – es solo unos minutos, lo prometo.

- 5 minutos. – dijo dándome espacio para pasar.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto secamente cuando cerró la puerta.

- a ti – le dije finalmente, él cambio la expresión de su rostro. – pero sé que ya no puedo tenerte. –

- Bella por dios – hablo Edward acercándose a mí y acariciando mi rostro – porque me haces esto, ¿Por qué me dejaste ir tan fácilmente?

- porque jamás podría competir contra el amor que le tienes a tu hermana. Edward por más que yo te hubiera suplicado, amenazado vos no hubieras dejado a tu hermana sola

- lo siento. – hablo él en un susurro que me hizo estremecer.

- yo no pude volver a estar con nadie desde que te fuiste. Te amo Edward y voy a amarte profundamente toda mi vida.

- Voy a amarte hasta que mi corazón deje de latir – me dijo él dándome un sorpresivo beso al cual correspondí apasionadamente.

- Edward, nunca creí que te diría lo que voy a decirte pero… Renata es la mujer de tu vida, es la persona más maravillosa del mundo, es amable y atenta, leal y solidaria, muy comprensiva y, te la mereces – las traicioneras lagrimas comenzaron a salir. – y yo voy a estar bien, porque sé que tu a su lado sos feliz.

- nada deseo más Bella que tú seas feliz, de nuestra relación quedaron hermosos recuerdos pero es ahora que los superemos. – asentí y lo abrace fuertemente antes de irme.

.

.

.

**(Rosalie)**

* * *

- Cada recuerdo de Emmett es una tortura, una herida sin cerrar y un inmenso dolor; escucharlo cada tarde junto a Tom es una mezcla de emoción, felicidad y angustia. Siento que ya no puedo soportarlo más. – le contaba a Renata, quien se había convertido en mi confidente.

- Rose, ya vas a ver como todo va a mejorar. –intenta en vanamente consolarme.

- todo va a empeorar – negué con la cabeza. – estoy embarazada Renata. Y creo que es de Emmett.


	16. Madrastra

15. MADRASTRA.

**(Emmett)**

* * *

- Hola mi amor - grito Heidi al verme en el aeropuerto, ella tenía unas semanas de vacaciones y vino a quedarse conmigo. Tenía que contarle de mi hijo todavía.

Llegamos al apartamento y Bella no estaba, se había ido a visitar a Carlisle y Esme y de paso a contarles las novedades.

Alice y Jasper ya sabían, con Bella se lo habíamos contado por teléfono, Alice estaba eufórica, feliz de tener un sobrino quería viajar cuanto antes pero tenían que esperar unos dos meses hasta que Jasper pueda pedir unos días en el trabajo. Jasper estaba contrariado, pero principalmente furioso con su gemela por ocultar a su hijo a todos los de la familia.

Cuando llegamos le prepare algo para comer y luego decidí contarle sobre Tom, fue sorprendente para ella pero lo acepto y lo tomo bien, quería conocerlo.

Por la tarde fuimos hasta la casa de Rosalie, Renata y Edward se habían llevado de paseo a Tom para ya estaban por volver así que pasamos a esperarlos. Heidi contemplaba fascinada la hermosa casa llena de lujos.

- hola – saludo fríamente Rosalie bajando las escaleras de la sala.

- hola – respondió simpáticamente el saludo Heidi, yo solo moví un poco la cabeza.

- ¿y tu quien eres? – le pregunto observándola de arriba abajo.

- es mi novia, Heidi. – la presente. – Heidi ella es Rosalie la madre de Tom.

- Tom no está, pero Emmett podríamos hablar en privado, todavía no terminamos la charla.

Pasamos hasta su despacho.

- ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? – Grito furiosa- ¿eres idiota o qué?

- es mi novia y quiero que la conozca, a Demetri si puede conocerlo pero a Heidi no – replique - ¿Cómo es el asunto?

- ¿sabes lo que le va a afectar a Tom cuando sepa la verdad? ¿ y se lo quieres empeorar presentándole una madrastra?

- por dios Rosalie, deja los celos. – ella rio irónicamente

- ¿celos? – siguió riendo. – no tengo de que tener celos, porque digas lo que digas y por más que quieras negarlo tú me amas como el primer momento. – volvió a ponerse seria. – YO soy la mujer de tu vida, el gran amor de tu vida. – no podía replicarle nada, tenía razón en cada soberbia palabra que decía, aunque no iba a aceptarlo. – Solo llévatela de mi casa y no le compliques la vida a Tom.

- tenemos que aclarar cosas todavía, por ahora voy a irme, pero la próxima vez que nos veamos quieras o no, vamos a hablar con Tom decirle la verdad y él se va a venir a vivir conmigo. – vi como Rosalie empezaba a llorar y me fui, Demetri estaba entrando. Tome la mano de Heidi y salí rápidamente de ahí.


	17. Compromiso II

**16. COMPROMISO**

**(Rosalie)**

* * *

Cuando Emmett salió de mi despacho Demetri entro y me vio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿y ahora que te dijo ese idiota?

- continúa con lo mismo – respondí abrazándolo y escondiendo mi cara en su pecho – quiere sacarme a Tom.

- tú eres la madre, tienes la potestad no va a sacártelo. – intento consolarme

- él es abogado, puede hacerlo si quiere; en vías legales tiene más influencias que yo.

Demetri ya sabía de mi embarazo, él me dijo que quería hacerse cargo a pesar de que el nuevo bebe sea de Emmett. Yo no sabía qué hacer, no era buena idea volver a ocultarle otro hijo, aunque sería diferente ya que tranquilamente podría creer que si es hijo de Demetri

- ¿Qué piensas Rose? – me distrajo mi novio

- estaba pensando en tu propuesta.

- ¿la estas reconsiderando? – yo asentí.

- acepto – dije – quiero casarme contigo – el sonrió antes de darme un apasionado beso.

.

.

.

**(Emmett)**

* * *

- Emmett vas a explicarme porque salimos así de allí, sin siquiera ver a tu hijo. – me reclamaba Heidi mientras íbamos en el jeep de vuelta al apartamento.

- Rosalie tiene razón, sería complicado para Tom entender todo, no puedo hacérselo mas difícil.

- ella también tiene otra pareja y no es complicado para su hijo, ¿Por qué en tu caso sería diferente? ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Esa mujer sigue manipulándote. Y tú caes nuevamente una y otra vez. ¿La sigues amando cierto? – frene de golpe y Heidi me miro entre confusa y furiosa

- lo siento… es difícil para mí también. Prometo que una vez que Tom sepa que soy el padre voy a presentarte ante él. – respire profundo. – no la sigo amando, ella está completamente fuera de mi vida. La única para mi eres tú. – no era una mentira, pero tampoco era la verdad. Yo quería convencerme a mí mismo de que es así.

- demuéstramelo Emmett. – asentí en gesto de entender sus palabras.

- cásate conmigo – ella sonrió y se aproximo a mí para besarme…

.

.

.

**(EDWARD)**

* * *

Después de la visita de Bella me dejo confuso con respecto a mis sentimientos, sabía que amaba a mi esposa, pero con Bella era distinto. Isabella Marie Swan era el gran amor de mi vida y no podía renegar de eso. Pero jamás hubiera podido ser feliz a su lado, mi hermana jamás la hubiera aceptado y así me felicidad no iba a estar completa.

Antes de que volviera a aparecer Bella yo creía que era feliz, tenía a Renata que era una mujer perfecta, un hijo en camino. Un padre y una hermana muy presentes en mi vida. ¿Cómo era posible que con la llegada de Emmett y Bella cambiara todo de nuevo?

Jamás iba a poder sacar a Bella de mi corazón, siempre iba a recordarla. Pero yo amo a Renata, soy completamente feliz a su lado y espero con ansias a mi pequeño hijo.

.

.

.

**(Bella)**

* * *

Estaba en el aeropuerto esperando a Alice y Jasper, no le habíamos dicho nada a Emmett para que sea sorpresa.

Alice estaba entusiasmada con conocer a Tom, le habíamos hablado mucho sobre el pequeño travieso. Jasper estaba feliz por conocer a su sobrino y dolido con sus hermano por ocultarle tal noticia, y no solo a él, sino a todos.

- adivina quién soy – escuche que decía una voz melodiosa que provenía de atrás mío que me tapaba los ojos.

- Alice Cullen de Evenson, ¿será? – ella me soltó y yo gire a verla y abrazarla. – te extrañe tanto hermana.

- y yo a ti Bella.

Jasper se posiciono rápidamente a nuestro lado y me estrecho fuertemente.

- ¿Qué esperamos? – Pregunto Alice – vayamos al apartamento a ver al grandulón.

* * *

Disculpen por la tardanza en actualizar. Aca les dejo dos capitulos :) Y mas tarde subo otro mas.


	18. Tíos

**17. Tíos**

* * *

**(Alice)**

Hace casi una semana habíamos llegado, Emmett está feliz de que estemos con él. Conocí más a mí cuñada Heidi, era muy buena y muy bonita, yo diría que es exactamente para él pero era mi hermano y lo conocía, él amaba a Rosalie y nadie engañaba con eso.

Jasper estaba muy contrariado, quería conocer a su sobrino pero era muy chocante para él volver a ver a sus hermanos. En especial a Rosalie.

- ¿ya decidiste que harás amor? – le consulte.

- no vine hasta aquí para nada – respondió – hoy mismo iré a verlos. Solo es que quiero ir… solo. Alice no lo tomes a mal pero es un tema que debo resolver yo con mis hermanos – intento decírmelo de una manera muy sutil, aunque él sabía que yo era muy comprensiva y más en los temas que referían a sus hermanos.

- claro. Pero yo también quiero conocer a Tom – replique suavemente haciendo un puchero y Jazz rio un poco.

- y lo conocerás – siguió riendo – te prometo que mañana volvemos a ir los dos.

.

.

.

**(Jasper)**

Era tan difícil volver a ver a mis hermanos, en tres años cambiaron muchas cosas para ellos. Tenían una nueva vida y yo no estaba en ellas.

Rosalie tuvo un hijo que me oculto todos estos años, y ahora estaba por casarse con Demetri.

Edward contrajo matrimonio hace dos años y ahora iba a ser padre.

Cuando yo me case con Alice les envié las invitaciones, ellos fueron los que no contestaron. Jamás.

Estaba en la puerta de la que alguna vez fue mi casa, dudando de tocar la puerta pero en eso se abrió. Una hermosa mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, embarazada estaba sacando la basura.

- hola, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? – me pregunto ella amablemente

- hola. Yo soy Jasper Evenson, hermano de Edward y Rosalie – me presente – déjame ayudarte – me ofrecí tomando la bolsa para llevarla yo.

- oh, es un gusto. Jamás creí verte – hablo un poco confundida ella aun sin perder la amabilidad. – Yo soy Renata, la esposa de Edward – se presento ella extendiendo su mano para que la estreche. - ¿quieres pasar? – asentí y ella se corrió a un lado dándome espacio para que entrara.

- todo cambio tanto – observe la nueva decoración de mi antiguo hogar. – Rosalie habrá re decorado –

-una y otra vez – rio ella. – voy a buscarlos. ¿Quieres que te sirva algo? – negué mientras ella subía las escaleras.

Emmett y Bella tenían razón, Renata era una buena persona muy atenta y considerada. Ya estaba a punto de dar a luz.

- Hola – me sorprendió una voz infantil asustándome por detrás. – yo soy Tom ¿y vos? Nunca te vi – me miro él de arriba abajo. – pero eres parecido a mi mamá – observo.

- hola Tom – sonreí feliz de conocerlo finalmente- yo soy Jasper, tu tío – sentencie – por eso soy parecido a tu madre, soy su gemelo.

- ella nunca me conto de ti. – respondió él dudando si acercarse o no.

- es común en ella el ocultar cosas – no debería decirle esas cosas a su hijo, pero no soportaba mas. - ¿me darías un abrazo? – el asintió acercándose a mí y extendiéndome sus brazitos.

Edward bajo las escaleras y nos observaba con cierta culpa en su mirada.

Estuvimos hablando un poco mientras jugaba con Tom, Rosalie no bajo en ningún momento. En eso Renata vino a buscar a Tom para que tomara un baño y nos quedamos hablando a solas con mi hermano, después de un largo rato apareció mi gemela.

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así? – inquirí apenas la vi.

- ¿Cómo tu pudiste abandonar a tu familia por ellos? – replico y yo la mire furioso.

Note algo extraño en su vientre y me quede observándola un largo rato.

- para que luego no digas que te oculto nada te comunico que estoy nuevamente embarazada – me informo y yo la mire confundido.

-¿de Demetri? – ella asintió rodeando los ojos, hubiese jurado que estaba mintiendo. - ¿de cuánto estas?

- de dos meses, casi tres. En unas semanas me voy a casar

- me entere. ¿Cómo se tomo Tom la noticia?

- está feliz con la idea de tener un hermanito. – respondió Rosalie tocando su vientre.

- ¿Cuándo piensas decirle la verdad?

- cuando esté preparado.

- nunca debiste mentirle. Tom tiene todo el derecho a saber que Emmett es su padre. – medio grite furioso.

- ¿Emmett es mi papá? – giramos a ver que Tom estaba en medio de las escaleras. Rosalie estaba atemorizada y Edward tratando de acercarse lentamente a Tom. – contéstame mamá. –le exigió el niño.

- Tom yo puedo explicarte todo con calma cariño – intento hablar serenamente Rosalie.

-no – grito Tom – primero me ocultaste al tío Jasper, y ahora a mi padre – dijo confundido – Emmett es mi papá. Quiero irme con él, quiero irme ahora mismo – reclamó él.

- mi amor no puede hacerme esto. No puedes irte con Emmett, yo soy mamá. Tú eres mío, debes quedarte conmigo. Yo te amo. – comenzó a decir Rose llorando, Edward la abrazaba.

- Quiero irme con papá – lloraba el pequeño.

- tranquilos por favor. Todos – comencé a hablar. –Tom si quieres ve a buscar algo de ropa, yo voy a llevarte con Emmett. – Rosalie me miro descargando todo su veneno en mí. – antes de que repliques hermana escúchame. Él esta confundido y dolido contigo por mentirle desde que nació, va a perdonarte pronto. Cuando este más tranquilo yo mismo voy a hablar con él, te prometo que mañana te lo traigo. Confía en mi Rose, por lo menos esta vez. – ella asintió llorando y volvió a abrazar fuertemente a Edward.


	19. Papá

**18. PAPÁ**

* * *

**(Emmett)**

* * *

Estaba en casa viendo una película con Heidi y mis hermanas.

No podía engañarme a mí mismo, me arrepentía de pedirle matrimonio a Heidi, no la veía como la mujer para que me acompañara toda la vida. Yo sabía perfectamente lo que quería, mejor dicho a quien quería.

A pesar de todo, aun creí tener una oportunidad. Quería creer que aun podíamos formar esa familia que alguna vez soñamos.

- Papá – escuche un grito que me distrajo y de repente sentí a Tom correr hacia mí y tirarse encima mío. Lo abrace por acto reflejo y me quede muy confundido, ¿el me dijo papá? No, no creo, mi mente debió traicionarme, yo deseaba tanto que me llamara así.

- ¿Tom como llamaste a Emmett? – le pregunto Bella extrañada también, ¿ella también escucho lo que yo?

- Papá. ¿Eres mi papá cierto? – me pregunto tomándome por sorpresa, levante la vista para ver a Jasper quien sonriente asintió. Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos y mire a mi hijo asintiendo y diciéndole que si, él me abrazo fuertemente y yo igual. Bella y Alice nos miraban llorando y con sonrisas.

Le presente a Heidi como una amiga y Alice como su tía quien estaba muy efusiva y entusiasmada con su sobrino, estuvimos hablando un poco y después fue con Heidi a comprar unas golosinas.

- cuéntanos que paso – le pidió Bella.

- pues estaba hablando con Rosalie y Tom escucho cuando yo le decía que tú eras su padre. Él le exigió la verdad a su madre y Rose solo lloraba. Después Tom pidió venirse contigo y yo lo traje. – nos resumió lo más breve posible.

- por dios, habrá sido muy traumante para el pequeño – se horrorizo un poco Alice.

- imagino que para Rosalie también – agrego la compasiva de Bella.

- a pesar de todo es la madre, y le habrá dolido el rechazo de su hijo – me apene por Rose – mi intención nunca fue arrebatárselo – mi intención era formar una familia los tres, agregue para mí mismo. Me dolió el pensar que Rosalie estaba sufriendo.

- Emmett hay algo más que debes saber – volví a mirar a Jasper – mi hermana está embarazada – Alice y Bella quedaron en shock, a mi la noticia me cayó como un balde de agua fría – de casi tres meses y pronto se va a casar con Demetri.

.

.

.

* * *

**(Rosalie)**

* * *

Renata y Edward estaban a mi lado intentando consolarme, como si eso fuera posible. Perdí a mi hijo, al amor de mi vida. A ambos por una estupidez mía.

No podía calmarme, no podía dejar de llorar.

Pasaban las horas y nada, ya eran más de las 2 de la madrugada, Edward se había ido a acostar con Renata, les pedí que me dejaran sola. En eso escuche el timbre, baje corriendo las escaleras. Tal vez Tom me extrañaba y no podía dormirse sin mí, era muy probable.

- ¿Tu? – Mire a todos lados buscando a mi hijo - ¿solo?

- si Rosalie, vine solo. Debemos hablar – hablo seriamente Emmett. Lo hice pasar y subimos a mi dormitorio.

- creí que venias con Tom. – hable tratando de controlar el llanto.

-está durmiendo, está bien. – Me dijo – me duele verte así – se quebró el también - ¿Qué puedo hacer para que seas feliz Rosalie? – con su pregunta volví a llorar aun mas.

- devuélveme a mi hijo. – le pedí

- yo nunca te lo saque. Cuando él se calme vivirá contigo.

-¿en serio? – me calme y él asintió.

-eres su madre y debe estar contigo – sonreí entre lagrimas – yo voy a visitarlo todas las tardes y los fines de semanas se quedara conmigo – asentí estando de acuerdo. – y hay una segunda opción

- ¿Cuál? – pregunte un poco confundida.

- que vivamos los tres juntos, como la familia que siempre debimos haber sido. – sus palabras fueron como una arma de dos filos, por un lado estaba feliz de haberlo escuchado decir eso era lo que siempre quise; y por otro era dolor, confusión. Él no sabía del bebe que estaba esperando. –pero creo que hay algo que debes confesarme Rosalie, ¿o pretendías ocultármelo también? – comprendí rápidamente sus palabras, Jasper ya le había contado de mi embarazo.

- No –hable firmemente – estaba esperando el momento para contarte – el no aparto su vista de mis ojos. – estoy embarazada, y estoy completamente segura que tu eres el padre.

.

.

.

* * *

**(Emmett)**

* * *

Rosalie me había confesado de su nuevo embarazo, estaba aun mas confundido, no sabia si era que de verdad me lo iba a contar o porque yo la presione. como sea ella nos hizo mucho daño a Tom y a mi, eso por no nombrar a mis hermanas que también se vieron afectadas por sus actitudes, Rosalie iba a pagar todo el daño que nos hizo, por mas que yo también sufriera con mis decisiones...


	20. Verdad

**19. VERDAD**

* * *

**(Bella)**

* * *

Me desperté por la madrugada y fui a ver sin Emmett y Tom dormían. Mi pequeño sobrino estaba allí muy tranquilo en el mundo de los sueños, pero el grandulón no aparecía por ningún lado; baje esta la cocina por algo de beber y de paso iba a llamarlo haber donde se encontraba.

Cuando estaba bajando las escaleras estaba entrando Emmett quien cuando me vio empalideció.

- Tú –dije señalándolo mientras cerraba la puerta. - ¿Dónde te metiste? ¿Sabes qué hora es? ¿Acaso piensas un poco en Tom?

- ya, calma hermanita. Una pregunta por vos – fue a sentarse al sillón – porque pienso en mi hijo es que fui a ver a Rosalie – me explico

- ¿no podías esperar a mañana? – le reclame

- pues no, ay dios Bella, no sé qué hacer. En mi vida estuve tan contrariado. – respiro hondo y yo fui a sentarme a su lado.

- ¿Qué paso?

- el bebé que está esperando es mío. – genial, otro lazo más que lo une a la bruja.

- ¿no puede estar mintiendo? – él negó con la cabeza. –y, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Bella la parte de contradicción dentro de mí no la entendiste ¿cierto? – me replico con ironía.

- ok hermanita, relájate. – intente tranquilarlo.

- quiero vengarme de todo lo que nos hizo… pero… - comenzó Emmett a decir.

- pero no puedes – sentencie yo y él agacho la cabeza avergonzado. – Emmett en la vida a veces hay que saber perdonar y tal vez no es necesario que te vengues. – él me miro extrañado. – sé que tú la amas profundamente y jamás vas a dejar de hacerlo, yo creo que Rosalie también sufrió con esto, además es suficiente para mí con que su hijo se revele un poco en su contra, como madre es el peor castigo que ella pueda recibir. No hagas nada más para lastimarla porque te vas a lastimar a vos también, eres mi hermano y no quiero verte sufrir.

- no lo sé Bella, Rosalie no puede salir victoriosa de este asunto. No sin antes recibir un escarmiento. Pero tienes razón yo la amo y deseo estar con ella. ¿Ahora entiendes mi confusión? No sé qué hacer…

- lo primero que deberías hacer es terminar con Heidi – el asintió levemente. – estés o no estés con Rosalie, tu no quieres a Heidi y a la larga la vas a hacer sufrir a ella y no se lo merece.

.

.

.

**(Edward)**

* * *

- ¿Bella? De nuevo que haces aquí – le cuestione que se haya vuelto a presentar en mi horario de trabajo.

- lo siento Edward, sé que te molesto. Pero necesito hablar contigo, es sobre Emmett y Rosalie – hablo ella educadamente

- no me molestas Bella, solo… me incomodas – le explique. – en fin, ¿ocurre algo?

- Emmett está enfadado con Rosalie, eso ya lo sabrás, el punto es que creo que está planeando algún tipo de venganza o algo así; tu hermana cometió muchos errores pero sé que no es mala además mi hermano la ama, yo creo que ellos podrían estar juntos todavía, pero Emmett va a fregarla si hace algo. Quiero lo mejor para nuestro sobrino, Edward. – nuestro, que bien sonaba un nuestro entre Bella y yo.

- Bella, hace tres años yo me fui sin darte ninguna explicación. Llego el momento de decírtela. –después de una pequeña pausa, tome aire y comencé a explicarle. – siempre fuimos hermanos muy unidos, pero nuestros padres no, Elizabeth y David –Bella me observo confusa pero no dijo nada y siguió escuchándome - . Nacimos en Rochester y estuvimos allí hasta que Jasper y Rosalie cumplieron 5 años, mi padre biológico era alcohólico y golpeaba a mi madre… y a nosotros. Ellos eran muy desunidos, pero mi madre lo amaba y haría cualquier cosa que él le hubiese pedido. David necesitaba dinero para sus bebidas, pero mi madre todavía no cobraba su sueldo mensual, entonces quiso vender a Rosalie – dije entre lágrimas recordando aquellos tiempo y Bella se llevó una mano a la boca en gesto de horror. – Elizabeth no podía tolerar eso y se opuso a David; quien se puso muy furioso, más de lo que era habitualmente y comenzó a golpear salvajemente a Rosalie, Jasper y yo no podíamos hacer nada éramos muy pequeños. Le exigió a mi madre la separación y luego se marchó de la casa dejándonos solo con ella. Elizabeth amaba y estaba enamorada aun de David y se la agarro con Rosalie, la culpaba de su separación todo el tiempo se lo remarcaba, la torturaba psicológicamente, era muy dolorosa toda la situación. Un año después David volvió con un matrimonio joven y se notaba que eran ricos, Esme y Charles, ellos nos miraron con amor y Charles quedo observando a Rosalie, quien estaba llorando en esos momentos. Ellos nos adoptaron a los tres, por primera vez en nuestra vida mis hermanos y yo éramos felices y teníamos paz. Eran unos padres estupendos, muy unidos; Charles era para Rosalie lo que nunca fue David. Es por eso que la separación de Esme y Charles fue muy difícil para nosotros, en especial para Rosalie, quien recordaba lo que vivió en su niñez y sentía culpa que no le correspondía. Ella sentía que la separación de dos personas siempre hay un culpable…

- Carlisle – dijo Bella en un susurro y yo asentí.

- sí, Carlisle. Ella lo veía como el hombre que destrozo su familia, que separo a su madre de su padre. Es muy entendible que lo sienta así con todas las torturas físicas y psicológicas que vivió. Se complicó aún más cuando Rose se enamoró de Emmett, sentía eso como una traición a sus principios a su padre, Charles. Enamorarse del hijo del culpable de la separación de su familia. Fue mucho para ella y por eso decidió irse, ahora entenderás porque no puedo dejarla sola, porque me fui con ella, y porque lo volvería a hacer. Ella siempre se sintió sola, maltratada y abandonada, no podía dejarla sola con nuestro padre porque sabía que él trabaja mucho y no iba a tener tiempo para ella, es mi hermana y la amo profundamente y necesitaba de mí.

Bella estaba llorando a mi par, se acercó a mí y me abrazo como a un niño pequeño tratando de consolarme.

- Edward jamás imagine que tuvieron una infancia tan dura. No sabía que Esme y charles no eran sus padres biológicos.

- tampoco deberías saberlo – sentencie. – además de nosotros nadie más lo sabe, dudo de que Esme se lo haya contado a Carlisle, es algo muy personal. – ella asintió secándose las lágrimas. – Bella porque confió en ti es que te cuento esto, porque te amé, te amo y voy a amarte siempre necesitabas saber la verdad.

- ya todo va a estar bien mi amor – me consoló ella acariciando mi cabello…


	21. Perdón

**20. PERDÓN**

* * *

**(Rosalie)**

* * *

- ¿pero porque Edward? No debiste hacerlo – regañaba a mi hermano.

- Rosalie sabes que amo a Bella, no podía seguir ocultándoselo. Ella merecía conocer mi historia, y no necesitaba justificarme con ella por dejarla. – intentaba explicarme Edward

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, acaso no piensas en Renata y tu hija? –

- sabes que si, y que ellas son el motivo por el que no salgo corriendo a los brazos de Bella

- lo siento hermano. – le pedí disculpas y él me miro confundido. – por haberte, en cierta forma obligado a alejarte de ella.

- Rose, ya paso – comenzó él a decir pero yo lo interrumpí

- no Edward, no restes importancia a los errores que cometí. En aquel momento yo no medí consecuencias, pensé que solo era un tema mío y que me iba a afectar a mí, pero no. Recién ahora me doy cuenta que afecto a todos, incluyéndote.

- Rose de en serio no es necesario esto, fue una decisión tuya que yo elegí seguir, tranquilamente podría haber hecho lo contrario pero no fue así.

- lamento haberte separado de Bella, aun sabiendo cuanto la amabas y que estabas enamorado de ella yo actué de una manera muy egoísta pensando solo en mi. Necesito que me perdones por eso Edward.

- como te dije Rose, no tengo nada que perdonarte. Eres mi hermana y te hubiera seguido hasta el mismo infierno – lo abrace fuertemente.

- ¿crees que Bella, Jasper lograran perdonarme alguna vez? – el asintió

- Rose, solo cuídate de Emmett. Sé que él te quiere, pero está dolido aun. No quiero que nada ni nadie te dañe hermana.

- ¿tú piensas que Emmett está tramando algo en mi contra? – inquirí viéndolo extrañada.

- Bella vino a advertirme algo sobre eso esta tarde, solo ten cuidado. – yo asentí tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

.

.

.

* * *

**(Edward)**

Después de hablar con Rose, me quedaba pendiente una charla con Renata; dentro de un mes ya iba a nacer mi hija, iba a ser una niña y la íbamos a llamar Renesmee.

- mi amor mañana podríamos ir a comprarle más ropita a la bebe, ¿Qué opinas? – me consulto ella mientras yo entraba al dormitorio.

- claro, al mediodía salgo de la clínica y vamos. – suspire y ella me observo. – Renata debemos hablar.

- Edward, sea lo que sea quiero que me vengas con la verdad. Están pasando cosas muy extrañas últimamente y tengo miedo.

- ¿miedo? ¿De qué? Mi amor todo está bien – trate tranquilizarla.

- de perderte, estas distante. – podía sentir que ella estaba agitada, me acerque para abrazarle y le di un beso en la frente. No podía decirle la verdad sobre Bella, no ahora. No se merecía esto, pero tampoco podía mentirle, vaya que dilema estaba viviendo.

- ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo, solo era algo sin importancia. – ella me miro a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

- yo necesito que me digas, y tú necesitas decírmelo.

- es sobre Bella. – logre titubear.

- ¿la hermana de Emmett? – me pregunto y yo asentí. – dime Edward, sea lo que sea; quiero saberlo.

Después de respirar profundamente me dispuse a contarle toda la historia, sin omitir ningún detalle, desde el comienzo de la historia en Forks hasta cuando volví a verla y reflotaron mis sentimientos hacia Bella.

- ¿nunca dejaste de amarla cierto? – me pregunto ella entre lagrimas.

- perdóname mi amor, perdóname. Yo no quiero dañarte, eres lo más importante para mí, tu y nuestra hija – le suplique acariciando su vientre.

- Edward yo no puedo perdonarte nada, porque tú no puedes mandar sobre tus sentimientos. – era imposible que hasta en estos momentos sea tan comprensiva. - ¿vas a dejarme? – me cuestiono girándose para no verme a los ojos y yo la voltee.

- no Renata, jamás te dejaría. Yo te amo

- pero a ella mas – me replico y yo no pude negarle eso.

- tú eres la mujer de mi vida – sentencie dándole un beso apasionado.

.

.

.

* * *

**(Jasper)**

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Me pregunto mi gemela extrañada de encontrarme en su habitación -¿Cómo entraste?

- Margaret me abrió – le conteste viendo unas fotografías de ella y Tom cuando era más pequeño.

- ¿Qué quieres? – indago

- la verdad es que no se. No entiendo que hago aquí – voltee para verla. – ¿recuerdas cuando éramos chicos y nos sentábamos en esa orilla uno en frente del otro haciendo caras raras? – le pregunte recordando nuestra infancia y señalando el sector de su habitación donde jugábamos.

- era muy divertido – dijo ella riendo casi a carcajadas mirando el sector, la tome de la mano y fuimos a sentarnos allí, como si siguiéramos siendo unos chicos. Yo ponía caras estúpidas y Rose solo reía.

- ¿Por qué haces esto Jasper? – interrumpió ella nuestra diversión.

- sos una aguafiestas. – ella rio y negó. – te eche mucho de menos.

- yo a ti Jazz – me contesto Rosalie balanceándose hacia mí para abrazarme. – lo siento, por todo – interrumpió nuestro abrazo.

- yo te perdono si tú me perdonas. – reímos al unisonó.

- trato – decreto ella estrechándome la mano en gesto de socios.

Definitivamente necesitaba perdonar a mi hermana, y que ella me perdonara a mí.


	22. Amor o Venganza?

**21. VENGANZA O AMOR**

**(Emmett)**

* * *

¿Venganza o amor? Mi gran problema del último tiempo.

- Papá – me llamo Tom

- ¿Qué ocurre cariño? – mi hijo tenía los ojos vidriosos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

- quiero a mi mamá – grito en llantos Tom yo por acto reflejo lo estreche en mis brazos.

- tranquilo cariño, enseguida te llevo con ella – pero él negó.

- es que yo a quiero pero no puedo verla, me duele – dijo tocándose el corazón y haciendo pucheros a lo Alice.

- no te das una idea cuanto te entiendo hijo – le conteste abrazándolo y llorando junto a él.

A mi hijo y a mí nos pasaba lo mismo, queríamos a Rose, queríamos estar cerca de ella pero aun nos dolía lo que nos hizo.

- ¿están bien? – interrumpió Heidi yo asentí y Tom se fue dejándonos solos yo quise seguirlo pero Heidi me lo impidió. – tenemos que hablar Emmett.

- te das cuenta que mi hijo está mal, hablamos en otro momento.

-¿tu hijo está mal o tu? Emmett crees que soy idiota, yo ya no figuro en tu vida. Todo, absolutamente todo esta antes que yo. – me reclamo ella.

- Heidi no es momento para hablar, entiéndelo – hable con la mayor paciencia que podía.

- nunca es momento para nosotros y te vengo entendiendo desde hace que te viniste acá. Te recuerdo que me propusiste matrimonio, lo que implica formar una familia conmigo, no con esa – Bella tenía razón, tenía que terminar con Heidi.

- Heidi, escúchame; sabes que yo te quiero pero hubo cambios en mi vida y… -

- ¿y, que? Y yo no figuro en tu futuro ahora – replico Heidi

- Rosalie está embarazada… nuevamente – le confesé

- ¿de vos? ¿Es un chiste en serio? – yo asentí un tanto incomodo – eso quiere decir que mientras estabas conmigo te sigas revolcando con esa – me grito furiosa.

- Heidi por favor, tranquilízate – le pedí.

- No – grito aun mas – siempre la amaste a ella, yo solo fui tu diversión Cullen, pero no sabes con quien te metiste, te juro por mi vida que me la vas a pagar – me amenazo – vos y esa, Rosalie. Cuídala porque no lo vas a lamentar – me amenazo ella antes de salir rápidamente.

Ay dios lo que faltaba, una loca despechada tratando de tomar venganza. Aunque saco algo positivo de todo este asunto, la charla o más bien discusión con Heidi, me hizo encontrar la respuesta a mi conflicto interno con respecto a Rosalie ¿amor y perdón o venganza y rencor?


	23. Nuevos Cambios

**2 meses después…**

Edward y Renata se convirtieron en padres hace un mes de una hermosa niña a la que llamaron Renesmee. Estaban muy felices con su nueva familia, Edward continuaba con su conflicto interno por el amor que sentía hacia Bella, pero estaba más aliviado de haberle contado la verdad a su esposa.

Después del nacimiento de la niña y de haberla conocido Jasper y Alice se tuvieron que volver a Londres, esta vez acompañados por Bella, quien decidió ir a estudiar literatura europea para ampliar sus conocimientos, y alejarse un poco de Edward para intentar olvidarlo.

Carlisle y Esme viajaron a Los Ángeles para conocer a sus nietos, a pesar de las tensiones entre ellos y Rosalie y Edward, Renata los atendió amablemente como siempre y se volvieron a Alaska felices por conocer a sus nietos y ver que sus hijos eran felices.

Emmett y Rosalie volvieron a intentar estar juntos, era una relación muy conflictiva ya que Emmett siempre le recalcaba todo lo que ella le hizo sufrir, y Tom ignoraba a su madre en todo momento, solo le hablaba para preguntarle por su hermanito. Rosalie sufría mucho por la actitud de su hijo, pero se sentía aliviada de haber dicho toda la verdad, y ahora esperaba entusiasmada la llegada del nuevo bebe.

* * *

Aclaración:

voy a continuar la historia desde este punto :)

pequeños adelantos:

• Bella va a volver y las cosas se le van a complicar a Edward.

• Heidi va a reaparecer para hacerles la vida imposible a Emmett y a Rosalie.

* * *

Comencé a escribir dos historias nuevas: Me enamore de ti y Amor Pasado, porfi pasen a leerlas y decirme que opinan :D

Esta historia voy a actualizarla el sábado o domingo! Besos.


	24. Accidente

**23. Accidente**

* * *

(Bella)

* * *

Hace casi un mes me vine a Londres junto a Alice y Jasper, cuando conocí a la hija de Edward fue todo muy difícil para mí; sé que no voy a olvidarlo nunca y ni siquiera pienso hacer un intento para olvidarlo porque no quiero. Renesmee era perfecta… muy hermosa… era igual a su padre. Cuando la tome en mis brazos solo podía desear que fuera mía, mi hija; por un momento ni Edward me importo como me importaba esa bebe.

.

.

.

(Emmett)

* * *

- hola señor Cullen – entro en mi oficina Rose, yo sonreí y la bese. – Vamos a buscar a Tom juntos – asentí.

- me duele que nuestro hijo te ignore –

- en algún momento se le va a pasar, la terapia le está haciendo bien. Es pequeño todavía.

- ¿Cuándo tenes que hacerte en la nueva ecografía? – le pregunte acariciando su vientre crecido.

- mañana – sonrió ella – supuestamente ya sabremos si va a hacer niño o niña.

Rose ya estaba de cinco meses de embarazo, Tom la ignoraba y solo estaba conmigo. Era una relación conflictiva, yo no había logrado perdonar del todo a Rosalie, pero había decido que volvamos a intentar estar juntos porque no podía estar más tiempo sin ella.

- vamos yendo al jardín porque se nos va a hacer tarde – le dije a Rosalie y así salimos de mi oficina y fuimos a buscar a Tom.

Los niños comenzaron a salir, y con Rose esperábamos a Tom. En eso el pequeño apareció corriendo hacia mis brazos.

- hey! ¿Cómo te fue hijo? – pregunte alzándolo.

- bien, dibujamos mucho hoy. Estoy cansado – reprocho haciendo pucheros, Rose lo miraba y sonreía, Tom la ignoraba.

Cruzamos a la plaza y Tom corrió a las hamacas, Rose fue a sentarse a un banco de ahí cerca agitada.

- ¿mi amor estas bien? – ella asintió tratando de sonreír

- es solo, que cada vez se me hace más difícil todo – suspiro.

En eso volteo a buscar a Tom y estaba muy cerca del cordón de la vereda, entonces fui a buscarlo, pero en eso de la nada veo acercarse un auto a toda velocidad que subió al cordón y atropello a mi hijo, salí corriendo a ver como estaba y el auto siguió su rumbo.

- Tom – grito Rose cuando se dio cuenta y se levanto y camino hasta nuestro lado, llame rápidamente a la ambulancia.

* * *

Disculpen por la tardanza en actualizar, no tenia tiempo. Acá les dejo dos nuevos capítulos :)


	25. Hospital

**24. Hospital**

* * *

**(Rosalie)**

* * *

- una semana – no podía controlar las lágrimas que salían de mí.

- tranquilízate Rose, le hace mal al bebe – intentaba consolarme Renata

- hace una semana mi hijo está en coma, porque esa perra lo atropello tan vilmente sin compasión y a propósito. Mira si no despierta más Renata, yo necesito a mi hijo – la voz cada vez se me quebraba más.

- por lo menos atraparon a Heidi, seguro va a pasar una buena temporada encerrada por intento de homicidio

La maldita perra, ex novia de Emmett intento matar a nuestro hijo, y ahora Tom estaba en estado de coma; nada deseo más que mi pequeño se despierte y me hable.

- Rose ve a descansar, esto no le hace bien al bebe ni a ti – me pedía Emmett – yo me quedo, cualquier cosa te llamo – asentí, la verdad es que necesitaba tomar un baño y comer algo.

Renata me acompaño hasta casa, Edward se quedo con Emmett en el hospital.

Charles, que había vuelto de su viaje de negocios cuando se entero que Tom estaba internado, estaba cuidando a Renesmee.

-hija, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo sigue mi nieto? – inquirió mi padre cuando llegamos a la casa.

- sigue igual, los médicos siempre dicen lo mismo – dije casi en un susurro

- Rose ve a darte una ducha mientras te preparo algo para comer – me ofreció mi cuñada y yo asentí subiendo las escaleras.

.

.

.

* * *

**(Emmett)**

* * *

Por fin había convencido a Rose de que vaya a descansar, desde que Tom estaba acá ella no se movió ni un segundo de su lado; era una buena madre, cometió errores, pero ama a su hijo y ahora entiendo que siempre quiso proteger a su hijo solamente.

Heidi cumplió con sus últimas palabras, vengarse de mí y de Rosalie, toco el punto que más nos dolía: Tom. La policía había dado con Heidi y la encarcelo rápidamente, aunque todavía no dieron la sentencia final. Pero mi hijo continuaba sin despertar.

- Hola, ¿Bella? – conteste el celular que estaba sonando.

- Emmett escuche tu mensaje de voz, ¿Qué paso con mi sobrino? – pregunto ella desesperada.

- Heidi, lo atropello. A ella la llevaron presa, Tom quedo en estado de coma Bella, hace una semana y todavía no despierta – le explique brevemente

- ya estoy yendo para allí, a la noche llega mi vuelo y mi tomo un taxi hasta el hospital. Tranquilo hermano – colgué el teléfono y Edward venia caminando hasta mí.

- tengo buenas noticias – dijo el sonriendo – Tom despertó, está estable – suspire profundamente calmándome

- ¿está bien entonces? – Él asintió - ¿puedo pasar a verlo?

- en unos minutos, las enfermeras están haciéndole los últimos chequeos.

-ok, voy a llamar a casa para avisar.

- ya la llame a Renata, cuando Rose coma algo le va a decir así viene.

Después de varios minutos me dejaron pasar a ver a mi hijo, estaba llorando quejándose de que le dolía el cuerpo.

-quiero a mamá – lloraba exigiendo por Rose, que iba a estar aun más contenta de que Tom la llamara – quiero estar con mi mami.

- tranquilo cariño, ya está viniendo – le explique – sabes algo, ella estuvo todo este tiempo a tu lado, recién se fue a casa a comer algo.

- ¿y mi hermanito? – pregunto calmándose pero aun haciendo pucheros.

-está bien mi amor, ya todo va a estar bien. Te lo prometo – le dije abrazándolo.-

Enseguida llego Rose, Tom le tiro los brazitos y ella feliz fue a abrazarlo y besarlo…

* * *

Comencé a escribir dos historias nuevas: Me enamore de ti y Amor Pasado, porfi pasen a leerlas y decirme que opinan :D


	26. Regreso

**25. Regreso**

* * *

**(Bella)**

* * *

- Te extrañe tía – me decía mi sobrino mientras abría los regalos que le traje.

- y yo a ti pequeño, tía Alice y tío Jasper te mandaron muchos besos que voy a proceder a darte – me abalance sobre él para besarlo mientras se quejaba.

- todavía estoy adolorido tía, teneme compasión – suplicaba

- deja tranquilo al bebe – rio Emmett entrando a la habitación.

- ok, ok. Ya que todos me regañan – hice un puchero a lo Alice haciendo que el grandulón riera aun mas.

- ¿y qué tal estuvo el viaje? – me pregunto cuándo se calmo de las risas.

- agotador – respondí simplemente, mientras mi hermano me observaba. Y conocía esa mirada en cualquier momento iba a preguntar algo imprudente o iba a mandarse una de las suyas. Realmente temía esa mirada.

- ¿Por qué volviste? – y yo señale a Tom como si fuera lo más obvio pero él negó con la cabeza y yo me di de hombros saliendo de la sala, no sin antes abrazar a mi sobrino

Volví a la casa, donde esta Renata con el padre de Rosalie, y la hermosa bebé. Por suerte en el hospital no me cruze a Edward.

- Hola – saludo amablemente como siempre a esposa de Edward - ¿Cómo estuvo la estadía en Londres?

- Bien, fue corta. Con lo que le paso a Tom tuve que volver mucho antes de lo pensado –

- Tal vez el destino te hizo regresar por algo, yo creo firmemente que este es tu lugar – cuando Renata dijo que este era mi lugar hubiese jurado que se refería al lugar que ocupaba ella, yo solo quise restarle importancia y pregunte por Nessie, ella me llevo hasta su habitación donde la niña estaba durmiendo en medio de la cama matrimonial.

- ¿ella duerme ahí? – le consulte y ella asintió.

- y a nosotros nos queda la cuna –bromeo.

- es perfecta – logre decir viendo deslumbrada a esa niña.

- es igual al padre – comento ella; definitivamente era igual a Edward, completamente y perfectamente hermosa.

Podría quedarme horas y horas contemplando la hermosura de esa bebé, sentía como si Renesmee fuera mía, mi hija. Pero yo no tenia ningún derecho por sobre ella. Tenía que aceptar que era hija de Edward, pero no mía como yo hubiese deseado.

- ¿quieres un café? – rompió el silencio Renata y yo asentí.

Ambas salimos de la habitación dejando a Nessie, dormir tranquila y nos dirigimos hasta la cocina, donde ella preparo unos cafés.

- no tuve tiempo de hablar con Emmett y Rosalie. ¿Sabes cómo va su embarazo? – quise comenzar a entablar una charla.

- bien, Rose estuvo muy estresada por lo que le ocurrió a Tom, pero no creo que le haya afectado al bebé – pensó más bien en voz alta. – en la ecografía ya se dejo ver que va a hacer: otro niño – dijo emocionada.

- voy a tener otro sobrinito, otro mini Emmett – ambas reímos -¿Cómo se va a llamar?

- no lo sé, creo que Rose quiere ponerle Charles; pero Emmett quiere ponerle Carlisle – rio – esa es su pelea diaria

- por el amor a ese niño en camino, que no le pongan ninguno de esos nombres – dije dramáticamente bebiendo un sorbo de café – son horribles

- ellos son los padres, pero creo que deberían aceptar consejos para los nombres – asentí sonriendo.

- Bella, yo quería decirte algo – dijo ella poniéndose seria – quería decir que lo siento – hablo apenada.

- no entiendo – negué confundida – no tenes nada porque disculparte – ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente

- si tengo – tomo una bocanada de aire para seguir hablando – yo, les quite de cierta forma la felicidad a ti y a Edward.

- oh no, Renata claro que no. Edward es feliz a tu lado y al lado de Nessie – excuse rápidamente

- pero a tu lado seria más feliz. – Respondió tristemente – cuando llegaste supe que él te amaba como nunca va a amarme a mí, y no lo culpo es imposible no quererte, tuviste que soportar muchas cosas, inclusive mi presencia. Te puedo jurar por la vida de mi hija, que si yo no hubiese estado embarazada cuando llegaste, yo me hubiese ido sin que nadie me dijera nada, les dejaría el camino libre para que estén juntos y felices. Pero yo no es lo que planee para mi hija, quiero que crezca con sus padres juntos; pero no hay día en que no me culpo por esto – de repente sentí las lagrimas comenzar a correr por mis mejillas

-Renata, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Siempre te comportaste tan bien con todos, eres tan dulce y amable. No sabias nada de mi historia con Edward. Sé que no sos mala persona, todo lo contrario; realmente yo estoy feliz de que Edward te haya encontrado; sos la mujer más maravillosa y considerada que conocí, sos la mujer de su vida.

- Pero vos… sos el amor de su vida.

* * *

Ya falta poquito para que termine :O

Ya termine de escribir la historia... y va a tener una ultima continuación (tercera parte) :Cambios Finales :)

Entre jueves y viernes estaré subiendo los últimos capítulos.


	27. Extraña

**26. Extraña…**

* * *

**6 meses después…**

Emmett compro una hermosa y amplia casa para su familia, a unas pocas casas de diferencia de donde vivía antes Rosalie. Estaban planeando su boda, con la ayuda de Alice; que había vuelto de Londres con Jasper para conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia: Anthony, el bebe de sus hermanos quien después de discutir por el nombre, Rosalie decidió ponerle el segundo nombre de su hermano, y por más que Emmett intento oponerse, tuvo que ceder ante su amor.

Bella vivía sola en el apartamento que le dejo su hermano, trabaja y visitaba con frecuencia a sus sobrinos y a Renata y Nessie. Rara vez veía a Edward, pero para ella era mejor así.

Jasper había conseguido un traslado para trabajar en los Ángeles y estar cerca de su familia, estaba feliz y tranquilo de volver a estar cerca de sus hermanos, Rosalie le había pedido a él y a Alice que sean los padrinos de Anthony, y ellos encantados aceptaron.

Edward estaba fascinado con su hija, quien cada vez que veía a su papá le sonreía y se estiraba hasta él para que la levantara en sus brazos. Edward estaba preocupado por su mujer, que aunque seguía siendo amable y atenta estaba distante con él, y veía que su salud empeoraba con el transcurso del tiempo, pero ella no hablaba del tema.

* * *

**(Alice)**

* * *

Estábamos yendo con Jasper hasta la casa de Edward y Renata, nos íbamos a juntar todos a cenar.

Mi marido y yo estábamos contentos de volver a estar todos juntos, y más con la llegada de mi ahijado. Era tan bonito, muy parecido a Emmett, al igual que Tom; cuando sonreía se le formaban los clásicos hoyuelos.

- llegamos –anuncio Jazz estacionando el coche y ayudándome a bajar.

Margaret nos abrió la puerta y nos llevo hasta el comedor donde estaba Edward con su hija en brazos, mientras Renata entraba por la otra puerta que daba a la cocina.

Verla realmente me preocupo, estaba muy desmejorada, desde que volvimos con Jazz ella estaba distinta físicamente, como si cada día envejeciera mas y mas, tenia ojeras y muy pálida, después de dar a luz a Nessie, comenzó a adelgazar impresionantemente. Cuando hablaba seguía sonando dulce y amable pero su voz reflejaba… sufrimiento…

- prepare comida italiana para la cena – nos comunico saludando efusivamente como siempre – espero que les guste

- de seguro que si – sonreí – sos una excelente cocinera – la halague, la verdad que las veces que los visite y me quede a comer ella siempre nos atendía bien y cocinaba riquísimo.

- no hay nada que hagas mal amor – le dijo Edward sonriendo con la beba en brazo, Renata sonrió débilmente.

El timbre volvió a sonar, y al ratito aparecieron Emmett, Rosalie y Bella con los pequeños Tom y Anthony.

Por suerte mejoro la relación de Rosalie y Bella, aunque no volvieron a hablar del pasado, ahora se llevan bien, y Bella pasa tiempo con ella ayudándola con los niños.

La cena paso normal, con una animada charla; continuaba preocupada por Renata se mantenía al margen de la conversación, cosa muy extraña en ella que siempre era tan simpática y conversadora, también esta fría con Edward, quien se mostraba muy cariñoso con su esposa pero ella lo rechazaba; tenía un mal presentimiento.

- pasamos al living a comer el helado – ofreció Edward y todos nos fuimos hasta los sillones. Voltee a ver qué Renata aun permanecía sentada en la silla de la sala comedor, y me acerque a ella.

- ¿todo se encuentra bien? – le consulte tendiéndole una mano y ella la tomo levantándose lentamente, estaba muy débil.

- sí. Solo estoy un poco distraída, es como si no estuviera aquí – cuando hablaba sentía que le costaba, que cada palabra que pronunciaba le dolía.

Caminamos lentamente hasta los sillones y ella en vez de ocupar el asiento junto a Edward fue hasta uno individual, como dejándole el espacio al lado de su esposo a Bella.

La charla continuaba, pero yo estaba atenta a Renata. En un momento acompañe a Bella al baño.

- Bella, siento que algo va a pasar – le dije cuando estábamos solas alejadas de todos.

- ¿algo como qué? – inquirió ella.

-¿viste a Renata? – Ella asintió – esta… extraña – concluí.

- desde hace un tiempo lo vengo notando – estuvo de acuerdo conmigo – voy a confesarte algo, después del accidente de Tom; mas precisamente cuando yo llegue de Londres, ese mismo día, tuvimos una charla – ella suspiro - ¿sabes lo que me dijo? – Yo negué claramente – me pidió perdón, por no a haber abandonado a Edward cuando yo volví a aparecer, por su hija no se fue. Después de ese día, ella comenzó a verse cada vez más delgada… como si… se… desvaneciera – finalizo.

- como si se estuviera muriendo – pensé en voz alta y Bella me observo aterrada.

- ama tanto a Edward, que si no hubiese estado embarazada, le habría dejado el camino libre – dijo mi hermana – yo ni siquiera hubiera pensado en esa opción estando en su lugar, realmente es muy comprensiva y… - se quedo pensando – me dijo que yo era el amor de la vida de Edward.

- y es así hermanita, que no te quepa la menor duda - sentencie.

Volvimos a la sala donde estaban todos, y me acerque a Renata para ver como continuaba, cuando toque su hombro ella cayó en mis brazos desmayada.

-Renata- grito Edward apareciendo rápidamente a mi lado, tomando a su esposa, Rose no perdió tiempo y llamo rápidamente una ambulancia mientras Edward revisaba superficialmente a su mujer.

* * *

Mañana subo el ultimo Capítulo :)


	28. Te ame, te amo y te amare

**27. Te ame, te amo y te amare…**

* * *

_**(Edward)**_

- no puedes irte, no puedes dejarme… dejarnos. Nessie y yo te necesitamos, necesitamos tu amor, tu cariño.

- doctor Cullen, lamento interrumpirlo pero están los resultados de los exámenes – anuncio el doctor encargado de mi esposa. Hace dos horas la habían hospitalizado, continuaba sin reaccionar, entro en terapia intensiva.

- no tiene ni una sola defensa doctor, no tiene ni glóbulos rojos, ni blancos. No logro entender como todavía sigue…

- no lo digas – grite furioso interrumpiéndolo.

- Edward, sos doctor, sabes cómo es el asunto, no puedo darte expectativas ni esperanzas. Esto es cuestión de tiempo – no podía contenerme, estaba llorando como un niño pequeño, me encontraba desprotegido, indefenso y lastimado. – realmente lo siento, los dejo a solas.

No podía creer, veía a mi esposa acostada en la camilla, veía como se estaba muriendo y no podía hacer nada, absolutamente nada. Veía en la pantalla que sus latidos de corazón eran cada vez más lentos.

- Edward – susurro débilmente ella abriendo lentamente los ojos.

- mi amor – me posicione rápidamente a su lado, tomando su mano y apretándola con fuerza –todo va a estar bien, lo prometo – pero ella negó despacio.

- quiero que… me contestes – intentaba decir pero le dolía hablar, no tenía fuerzas.

- shhh – intente silenciarla – no hables, te hace mal.

- lo que te pregunte aquella vez – finalizo, a pesar de que tenía el respirador le costaba cada vez mas respirar - ¿la amas mas a ella? – comprendí rápidamente a lo que se refería.

* * *

_Flashback _

_- ¿miedo? ¿De qué? Mi amor todo está bien – trate tranquilizarla. _

_- de perderte, estas distante. – podía sentir que ella estaba agitada, me acerque para abrazarle y le di un beso en la frente. No podía decirle la verdad sobre Bella, no ahora. No se merecía esto, pero tampoco podía mentirle, vaya que dilema estaba viviendo. _

_- ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo, solo era algo sin importancia. – ella me miro a los ojos y negó con la cabeza. _

_- yo necesito que me digas, y tú necesitas decírmelo. _

_- es sobre Bella. – logre titubear. _

_- ¿la hermana de Emmett? – me pregunto y yo asentí. – dime Edward, sea lo que sea; quiero saberlo. _

_Después de respirar profundamente me dispuse a contarle toda la historia, sin omitir ningún detalle, desde el comienzo de la historia en Forks hasta cuando volví a verla y reflotaron mis sentimientos hacia Bella. _

_- ¿nunca dejaste de amarla cierto? – me pregunto ella entre lagrimas. _

_- perdóname mi amor, perdóname. Yo no quiero dañarte, eres lo más importante para mí, tu y nuestra hija – le suplique acariciando su vientre. _

_- Edward yo no puedo perdonarte nada, porque tú no puedes mandar sobre tus sentimientos. – era imposible que hasta en estos momentos sea tan comprensiva. - ¿vas a dejarme? – me cuestiono girándose para no verme a los ojos y yo la voltee. _

_- no Renata, jamás te dejaría. Yo te amo _

_- __**pero a ella mas**__ – me replico. _

_- tú eres la mujer de mi vida – sentencie dándole un beso apasionado. _

_Fin del flashback._

* * *

- no es momento para esto Renata –

- voy a morir Edward, necesito morir tranquila… sabiendo la verdad… yo lo sé, pero… quiero oírlo de vos – suspire tratando de controlar mi llanto, Renata con sus pocas fuerzas apretó un poco mi mano. - ¿la amas mas a ella?

- Si – dije finalmente

- si no te amara tanto como te amo, no te diría que ella es el gran amor de tu vida – le bese suavemente la mano mientras mis lagrimas corrían sin control alguno.

- pero yo te necesito a vos – ella negó aun más lentamente.

- te ame… te amo… y te amare… - tomo una bocanada de aire – aun después de muerta…

- yo te amo a ti – dije besando su frente.

- el amor que siento por ti, no va a morir conmigo…

**FIN...**


	29. Cambios!

**28. NUEVOS CAMBIOS**

* * *

UN MES DESPUÉS.

* * *

Luego de los nuevos cambios en su vida…

Rosalie y Emmett decidieron suspender la boda por el ultimo acontecimiento, esperando un tiempo para armar la boda, nadie estaba de ánimos para organizar ni para celebrar nada.

Edward continuaba destrozado aun sin poder reponerse de la muerte de su esposa, había entrado en una profunda depresión; Bella se había mudado a la casa para ocuparse de Nessie, mientras él pasaba todo el tiempo en su recamara durmiendo, llorando… culpándose. Bella no sabía qué hacer para ayudarlo.

Alice y Jasper iban todos los días a visitar a Edward, intentaban animarlo, pero era en vano.

.

.

.

- revélame tus pensamientos – le exigía Rosalie a su mano arrojándose a un lado de su cama.

- gracias – respondió él y ella lo miro confusa – porque hace cuatro años atrás me separaste de Bella y volví con vos… pude conocer a Renata

- sí. Pero seguís enamorado de Bella, todavía es reciente, sin embargo debes intentar, volver a estar con ella. Yo creo que te haría bien, es lo que necesitas hermano… estar al lado de la mujer que amas – él asintió.

- la amo, pero es muy pronto. Quiero dejar pasar el tiempo, que se cure mi herida; cuando este con Bella… quiero estar bien con Bella.

* * *

CAMBIOS FINALES: VA A SER LA ULTIMA SECUELA DE TODO CAMBIO, LA CONTINUACIÓN DE NUEVOS CAMBIOS.

PEQUEÑOS ADELANTOS…

VA A ESTAR AMBIENTADO 5 AÑOS MAS ADELANTE;

ROSALIE Y EMMETT ESTAN TERMINANDO DE PREPARAR SU BODA, PERO HEIDI VUELVE A COMPLICARLES LA VIDA;

TOM YA VA A TENER 8 AÑOS Y ANTHONY 5, AL IGUAL QUE SU PRIMA RENESMEE.

ALICE Y JASPER FUERON PADRES DE UN NIÑO, AL QUE LLAMARON LUCAS Y YA TIENE 3 AÑOS.

EDWARD DEJO SU TRABAJO PARA OCUPARSE DE LLENO EN SU HIJA NESSIE, JUNTO A ELLOS VIVE SU PADRE QUE ES QUIEN LO AYUDA.

DESPUÉS DE LA MUERTE DE RENATA, BELLA ESTUVO UN TIEMPO OCUPANDOSE DE NESSIE PERO LE SURGIO UNA GRAN PROPUESTA DE TRABAJO EN ITALIA Y EDWARD LE INSISTIO E INSENTIVO PARA QUE ACEPTARA, QUEDANDO QUE CUANDO VOLVIERA IBAN A DARSE LA OPORTUNIDAD FINALMENTE DE ESTAR JUNTOS.

DESPUÉS DE UNOS LARGOS 5 AÑOS BELLA VUELVE DE ITALIA PARA REENCONTRARSE CON SU AMOR.

¿EDWARD YA HABRA LOGRADO CERRAR SU HERIDA Y ESTARA DISPUESTO A ESTAR CON BELLA? ¿O ESTAR CON BELLA LO SEGUIRA SINTIENDO UNA TRAICION A LA MEMORIA DE SU FALLECIDA ESPOSA Y CONTINUARA SINTIENDO CULPA?

* * *

Quiero agradecer a : Ray-Whitlock Horan, Jazmin, isa Kathe, KBCullen, rosalie-key, Guest, giby-chan, crematlv19, Rose Cullen Manson, Ale74, yyamile, karolay28, marieisahale, Athzi Halen, vale grey. Por los reviews que me incentivan para continuar escribiendo. Gracias :)

Ya subí el prefacio de Cambios Finales, que es la continuación de esta historia.


End file.
